


Another Hope

by ThePriceOfFreedom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is dead by the way, Dark Past, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Frisk and Sans have a child, Multi, Not too much, Sans is a little more awkward, Sorry Not Sorry, That's my ship alright, don't mind it too much, mention of suicide, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePriceOfFreedom/pseuds/ThePriceOfFreedom
Summary: Take place after the neutral ending of Undertale. (Frisk befriended everyone but in the end, Asgore is dead. Flowey is spared) Frisk escaped the Underground with a promise to come back. unfortunately, Frisk has to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. But most unexpectedly, she finds herself pregnant with a certain skeleton. (Frisk 16 when fallen) (Frisk is older inside.) You can also find my work on FFN
Relationships: Canon Ships - Relationship, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Frisk, after escaped the Underground, eventually has to leave everything behind…her friend, her family…

…Her love

Her memory is quite hazy…after she defeated Flowey…she got out of the barrier and then, she doesn't even know it when someone finds her, both legs was broken

They said it is permanent…that she can never walk again.

Her family is said to have been killed by assassination. No one knows who but she is glad they die…even if they alive, not much thing can be changed

And now, with no money on her hand, no family to rely on, she lives in the town's church and ends up being some kind of sisters.

Life was peaceful there…a peaceful life she wanted to have before

But she promises to come back…but a promise is made to be broken, right?

Not every promise can keep…sometime because of circumstance

So many time she wants to come back to save them…but she can't, she can't even walk, and she has no choice but to live helplessly, knowing that she can't save them

And she can't talk about them to the authority, either. She would end up in an asylum, she sure of it

Maybe leaving the Underground is a mistake…because now, she has a child in her…much to everyone surprise. but judging by her circumstance, she has been missing for a few years, then suddenly comes back with a broken leg, and her family is dead so no one wants to push her. Surprisingly, everyone still respects her, and she couldn't ask for more

The child's father still trapped down there, waiting for her to come back

Sometimes, although feeling guilty for not coming back, she knows she can't do anything else, after all, she has a life up here, a child to care for…and she would give up everything for her child

But it never lasts long…it's just the calm before the storm

…5 years later

A sister walks into the chamber, trying to clean up the mess from the last wedding

"Jeez…those people are getting worse day by day" She sign while cleaning it…those things leave a stain and it cost a lot of effort to clean, much as her dismay. Why every people in this town must celebrate their wedding in a church?

"HI!" A loud voice from behind startled her, making her bump her head into the table

"OMG! Aster! You scared me, again!" She said angrily…her head is still sore

"Sorry, Lena!" The five-year-old boy said, scratching his head guiltily "But seriously, you almost turn the table this time." Aster said with a laugh, which makes Lena giggle a bit by the joke

Oh…they is bad as always but she can't help it, he is the light of this church

And to be fair, this is the six-time she bumps her head this week, if this keeping up, she is going to die by a headache

This is Aster, Frisk's son, raised by the church from when he is still a baby boy. The boy is smart, clever, and seems to have a weird interest in-joke and pun but where does it come from, no one knows.

He seems to be pretty ordinary except his eyes, which change by his expression. Well, at first, they thought the child was born with no eye, but it turns out he can see just fine, like those skeleton in the movie. Maybe a problem with the gene, but he certainly looks kind of cool with. And he can change it pit black to look more creepy, which scared off multiple sisters. Also, he has unnaturally white hair, but it seems no one actually mind about that. Aster is special and in a good way.

Aster, seems like a cool name, too! Frisk said that it just randomly cross her mind, and she decided to name him after it. At first, well, someone is kind of scared of him, saying he is the child of the devil or something, but their perspective on him quickly change when they interact with him. He is a very loveable kid, after all. He helps all of them find the joy in life.

Everyone knows his mother's story since she was a sister of the church, but they never ask her about Aster's father, knowing that it may cause uncomfortable for her, and Frisk seems to appreciate it and sometimes seems troubled about it. Either way, if she is ready to share it, she will share it by herself…she still needs to heal the wound in her heart

"Aster?" A voice from the next room makes Aster startled. He immediately tries to hide but Lena hold him back, preventing him from escape

"You are done!" Lena said, with a mischievous smile…this means revenge!

"Are you scared Sister Lena again?" Frisk, his mother, said with a disappointing voice. Aster hates it when she said that…it means that trouble is heading his way

"Yes…" Aster said, but almost like a whisper, maybe it's embarrassment…no, that doesn't sound like it

"Hng…" Frisk let out a long sign, look at her son with a sharp glare, which was responded by a small 'yeep'. "Lena, let me clean in here, you can clean the right-wing," She said, Lena shows a sign of relief…the right-wing is much easier to clean "And Aster, you must clean with Sister Lena."

"What? I-" He begin to disapprove but his mother shoots him another glare, which he froze in place without another word

"Let's go…" Lena said with a smile to cool down the situation and drag him away

"Why…" Aster whined, trying to find a way out of it, maybe he can try the cute card again…Nah! It can't fool her twice

"Your mom said so…or do you want me to tell her?" Lena put up a smile, which Aster have to surrender helplessly…if anything can scare the little joker, it's his mother

"Hm…" Aster grunted, trying to look displeased…well, it backfires, still cute

"Okay…after do this, I can give you a bar of chocolate, yes?"

"Fine…" Aster said, try to sound as tired as possible

They start to clean the room, surely, it's much less stain to clean but it's annoyingly hard to wipe off those stains. But they managed to do it, anyway…after…

…Several minutes later

"Finally! Thank you, Aster!" Lena said, smile brightly which make Aster blush a little…he is defenseless against those kinds of thing

"You promise chocolate!" Aster said, remind Lena about it, and wipe off his embrassament...so cute!

"Okay…I will, but we have to come back to your Mom to report first, deal?" Lena said and was answered by a simple nod

They come back to the chamber, which was surprised because it is completely clean, but no sign of Frisk

"Look like she doesn't need two-leg to be efficient." Lena makes a comment in awe…she just clean a whole chamber, and the two of them just finish cleaning up the small right-wing, the easiest to clean place because nobody wants to go there…kind of ironic, to said at least

"Wow…Mom is awesome!" Well, Aster always seems to look up at his mother. Lena can't blame it, though, Frisk is a strong will woman. Determined, that what they said.

"Sure…but let's go an-" Lena was interrupted by a loud bang at the door, which startled both of them, then it open widely, and sister collapse inside

"Selene?" Lena said in horror, try to help her friend but looks like Selene don't want her to come

"No…Don't..come…" Selene said desperately while putting her hand on her stomach

Now Lena knows, her stomach is bleeding badly…she doesn't know why or who did it, but none of it sound good

"The…SS…run…" Selene said and collapse to the floor…

The SS, Silent Stalker, is a bunch of maniac roaming in this town, preying on people…but they never involve the church before…and never in the morning. They are getting crazier by the day…the rumor said they got crazy by a weird drug or a disease. Either way, they are extremely dangerous.

Everyone sees this coming…the town is collapsing day by day, and all they can do is keep the hope that peace will come back

"We must help her!" Aster said, run ahead trying to help Selene, which was desperately stopped by Lena "What're you doing…she is hurt!" Aster said, looking confused

"No…we must-" But she was interrupted by a voice… an unwanted voice

"You must what?" A sadistic, it is. A person with a black robe stands near Selene's body with a smile…a killer smile. Their eyes are red, another effect of the drug, it seems. They seem to completely lose their mind, reason won't work with them

"What are you doing here? This is holy ground!" Lena tries to wipe off her fear and try to stand still, but sadly, they don't care about god…

"Oh? What are you going to do? Call your god to punish me?" He burst out a crazy laugh then suddenly, he put his hand in the pocket in pull out a gun, which make Lena froze "Much as I like playing with you, the SS needs a new base, and the church would do nicely. Now…DIE!" He said, almost pulled the trigger but was grab by Selene, trying to buy time for both the

"RUN!" Selene said, which Lena immediately take Aster's hand and run away from the chamber to the dormitory, the safest place

Then both of them hear of a loud gunshot from behind…nothing they can do for her now but survive…and keep running

"What…are those people?" Aster asked, his voice is a little shocked, much to Lena expected

"Bad people…" Lena said simply, try to be as calm as possible "We must get out of here!"

"What about Mom?" Aster asked, oh! She completely forgot! Where is Frisk?

But something hit her leg make her stumble forward…before she can know it, there is a bullet on her leg

"Ack!" She said in agony, trying to contain her pain. Behind them is that damn killer again, making a satisfied smile while Aster looks at her in horror

"Too bad! Game over!" He said, trying to pull the trigger for another shot…and she can't do anything but close her eyes tight. She is dead meat!

And a loud gunshot break out…but she can't feel the impact on her…

"Mom!" Aster said, which make Lena open her eyes, seeing the man crumble in the ground with a hole in his chest and Frisk in the wheelchair, holding a shotgun in her hand

"Aster! Lena! Oh god! Can you walk?" Frisk making her way closer, saying worriedly while carefully examine Lena's leg…it looks bad

"I…don't think so…" Lena said, which painfully try not to scream... "You should go ahead...I-" But Frisk rip a piece from her robe to bandage around her leg

"DOn't be ridiculous! Aster! A little help!" Frisk said with determination, and somehow, Lena feels herself lighter "Let's get to the high priestess's room!"

Lena was surprised by a feeling of something...seems like Aster was really special. Why the high priestess room, it's the most secured room, but it's always locked which required a special key to enter. For now, Lena decided to go with it...sound better than dying.

They finally make it in front of the high priestess's room. Then Frisk takes a key from her robe and unlocked the door...they quickly got into the room and Frisk carefully lock the door behind them

"Are you feeling okay, Lena?" Frisk asked concerningly

"I'm fine...but I need some explanation. What kind of thing your kid has done back there? And why do you have the key? Lena asked, first, she gets shot in the leg and then, everything go too fast for her mind to know

"Sorry..." Frisk said with an apologetic voice "ABout Aster...it's a trait from his father...and I don't want to talk about him." Frisk said simply, Lena seems to be displeased with the answer, but decide not to push more

"And about the high priestess..." Frisk cleared her voice "She is gone..."

The new shocked Lena, she is simply out of the word. very happens so fast...some minutes ago, everything is still found and now...

"How..." It is the only thing Lena can say from the shock. The high priestess takes her in ever since she was a child...and now she is gone. Lena admired her so much... it's just...

"They got her...she gives me the key and tells me about the gun hidden behind the statue...I'm sorry, Lena." Now Frisk's voice is sympathetic which Lena can only answer with a quiet sob

"The SS is all over the town...no where is safe now. Aster! There is an itch in the table, behind the picture of the high priestess. Switch it!"Frisk said, which Aster immediately follows. The table slowly move, leaving an all hole under the table

"What?" Aster said surprisingly

"This tunnel will lead you out of the town, into the forest, but remember to keep running," Frisk said, look kind of sad, too

"But what about you? This hole is clearly not big enough for you!" Aster said, confused by his mother's word

"I can't leave Lena here...you should go ahead, we will be fine!" Frisk resurrecting her son

"But!" Aster tries to protest but was stopped by Frisk

'When you get out, find your way to Mt Ebott! Up there, there will be a giant hole in the ground. Be brave, jump, and you will be fine! When you are down there, find Sans the skeleton, he will no what to do. And if someone tries to follow you, use your magic, okay?' Frisk carefully whisper to her son, which still leaves her son a little confused...those things sound insane but Frisk knows it's truly better than anyone

"Now go!" Frisk shouted, which Aster responded reluctantly. risk go ahead and give him a hug "Don't worry, we will be fine! And remember, I will always love you!" With a last kiss in the forehead of reassurance, she shoved him down the tunnel and turn the switch again, which the table starts to move to its old place

"He is always my precious." Frisk said, smiling sadly "He will make it, I'm sure!"

"Are we going to die?" Lena said bitterly...she is glad that Aster is fine but it's almost hopeless in this situation.

Both of them suddenly hear a loud bang on the door, so they are coming...but Frisk won't go down without a fight

"No. We will survive! I promise!" Frisk said while loading her shotgun, giving Lena a resurrecting glare

This time, it is a promise she can keep.


	2. Coming back

**Coming back**

Hitting the cold floor of the tunnel, Aster begins to feel panic building inside him…his mother is still up there

"Mom!" He screamed but the only thing he can hear is the hole being closed…then there is feel loud noise of glass shattering, a loud bang and then…there is nothing.

Nothing…a dead silence…and panic start to build in his soul

Run…run…run…

That is everything Aster can think about...

What about his mother? Should he go back and save her? His mother told him to run, so he should, right?

And even if he comes back, what can he do? They have guns! A shot…and he dies

"Come down, Aster!" He said to himself…he should be as calm as possible, he will find help then go back to save his mother. A better plan, it seems. Right now, the only thing he can do is survive

When did things turn bad so fast?

After some time to calm himself, he decided to keep going. He needs to find help as soon as possible. He will be coming back, soon.

It is quite silent in here, **tibia** honest…there is no other sound but the sound of his foot walking in the mud…too silent for his liking. And it's kind of boring.

Aster starts to think about his mother's advice. Mt Ebott is quite near, so it won't be a problem getting there. But a giant hole in the ground? And he must jump into it? In a logical sense, jumping down a random hole may result in death...but his mother won't lie to him. And Sans the skeleton? Kind of a weird nickname…he is not actually a skeleton, right?

Well, when he was small, his mother used to tell him about the legend of the monster…and a fairy tale of a little girl who tries to run from a terrible fate and end up falling into the Underworld, she meets many monsters and expects to be dead, but no…the monster did attack her, but they are not savage beasts like human said at all. They were trapped in the Underworld by human…desperate, and she ends up being friends with all of them. The girl feels bad for the monster so when she is about to leave, she makes a promise that she will come back. The story is quite neat but Aster can't manage to find it anywhere…maybe it's a story his mother thinks on her own.

Swarmed in his thought, Aster has already made it to the end of the tunnel without noticing, and it takes him a few seconds to realize.

"There is a hatch up there!" Aster said, quickly use his hand, but the hatch proves to be quite heavy…

"Hng…" Aster tries again, but after a few minutes, it proves to be useless…so that means…

"Here go nothing!" Aster said, both of his eyes lit up in red and blue, and soon a blue light twirling around the hatch, and *bang*…it's open…

Its magic…he knows it because his Mom used to tell him a lot about it. But using it kinda hurt his eye, but it proves to be quite useful in some situations. His mother said there are many kinds of magic, but so far the only thing he can do is move objects with his magic.

Most people can't use magic…and Aster knows he is not 'most people'…it is quite strange. His mother told him not to use magic in front of other people…is it because they scared? But there is nothing to be scared about! Magic is fine so far! Guess people always scared of things they don't know. Well, they lose.

"Oh!" Aster said surprisingly, looking at the above…seems the tunnel lead him to the forest

It looks kind of safe here and relaxing here. But this is not the time to relax…Aster is smart enough to know better. Until then, surprising he steps on a branch and a crack can be heard…

And it's not like he can start to relax anyway. These people are everywhere…

"Hey! Who there?" A voice shouted out startled Aster. Oh no! It's not one of the 'good people' judging by its voice…and FLEE seems like a wise action.

Well, not everyone can be judge by their voice…but circumstances like this, it's best to play it safe.

Run as fast as his can, he can feel someone chasing behind him…yeep! Definitely not good people! It takes a few seconds when he started to hear bullet flying around…and here comes the real danger.

"Stop right there!" Like the hell, he will! Stop and get hit and die? Not everyone is stupid.

' **DOGDE!'** A loud shouted Aster can hear inside his head, which makes him surprised and stumbled to the ground, conveniently missed a bullet.

"What?" Aster is confused, not knowing what just happened

' **Use your magic!'** The voice called again, and Aster's eyes immediately brighten with the familiar red and blue. The chaser immediately swarmed with a blue aura. It sends them flying and crashing into a nearby tree. Aster wasted no time and decide to run as fast as he can.

What is the mysterious voice in his head, though?

Aster runs for a while, after thinking that he loses them, Aster standing there, gasping for air. Too tiring for his liking. That called the feeling for extreme, although, what he did there is kind of cool.

He tries to summon the mysterious voice again, but no response. Weird! Is he mind start to play a trick on him already? Or a side effect of using magic? Insanity? None of it sounds convincing and he decides not to spend too much time with theories and move forward.

…

'Mt Ebott' The sign is big and clear before his eyes…cost a lot of time (and effort) by running, not cause attention, and walking (mostly)

"Hm…" Aster sign…he is starting to get lazy, well, it's quite dark at this hour, normally this is the part when he prepares to sleep. Well, time flies, especially when your life is in danger.

You know, when there is dark, there is light. But not every light is good, flashlight's light is one of them…at least in this circumstance.

"Hey! That's the one!" Someone said that while pointing the flashlight in Aster's eyes…and it seems that there is not only one. Great! Just great!

Then Aster begins to run and they start shooting again. Really? Those people don't know but shooting at people? Guess it's time to go back to the running and dodging part.

This time, it's actually very dangerous. Some bullet almost hit Aster…almost.

"Oh…" Aster looks in front of him and tries his best to stop before falling into the giant hole in the ground. Almost too giant, it seems. And why the hell there is a giant hole in the ground?

"Um…" Aster said awkwardly…seems like there is nowhere to go? And if there are, he can't see it. This is getting greater and greater.

Technically, now they are pointing the gun at him…maybe they can work something out?

"Seems like there nowhere to run, little brat." Exactly so! Thank you for stating the obvious! "A shame, I really want to do this a little longer." A man in a red hood said with a grin in his face…welp! He is done for.

Should he try to at least say something? Last word? Or just jump? But they really don't like to wait.

Before Aster can react, he feels a feeling of something impact on his stomach…after a loud bang…and the next thing? He doesn't really sure…

He feels like falling forever…forever…forever

It's dark…so dark…like a black void sucking him in…no escape

Has he died? Is this afterworld? Somehow he can't even bring his mind to think about it.

He can hear footstep…panic sound and…he can't be sure.

'My…chi...ld' A faint voice can be heard from the distance…who is that? Angel? Or death? Well, it doesn't sound like death.

'Wa…ke…up' That voice again…why he feels like he is missing something important…really important

What was he doing before this…?

He is…getting help, right? But why? Or…for who?

Okay, be calm, that what his mother always says. Wait! Mother! His mother is needing help! He can't be here! He must get help for his Mom. She is in danger!

With that surge of determination flowing, Aster summon all his will…and finally…there is light

"Where…am I?" Aster asked himself…he feels quite hazy, honestly. He can't remember just exactly what happened. But he scans around and notices he is lying in a bed. Is that all a dream? But this is not even his room.

Wait! He can remember getting shot. He has been shot, right? So why is he still alive? He just gets shot and fallen into a who-know deep hole and end up still survive. Did someone save him?

To be sure, he looks under his blanket and finds a bandage wrap around his stomach…so everything happened is real! Not a dream. But he guesses he should be grateful for being alive until now.

Aster tries to move, but end up feeling pain in his stomach. Still hurt, it seems.

"Oh! You shouldn't be moving! You barely heal." A voice said, soft and caring. This seems like the 'good' people voices, and Aster really hopes that's the case.

But when he looks, up, Aster is completely surprised…that's not a human! That makes him let out a startled sound in shock.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, my child." The monster reassures him, although still kinda shocked Aster becomes calmer a little.

"You…are you a monster?" Aster asked skeptically, monsters aren't real, right? Well, what's before him tell otherwise…

"Oh? You know about the monster?" Toriel asked, which leave Aster confused. Why is she sound so surprised? Is the monster really that unpopular?

"Sorry, my child. I'm just surprised that you know about the monster…is it…" The goat lady said in an apologetic tone. She was about to ask if it Frisk, but somehow, she stopped.

"Not really. It's in the legend…I just never thought it would be real." Aster explained, the lady seems pretty nice…well, the **goat** lady it seems, judging by her ear…

"Oh…of course…we have been here for so long…it's natural." The lady's voice seems sad, suddenly. Seems like it has been a long time they have been here

"Um…I'm sorry?" Awkward by the situation, to know that monster are not actually savage like those rumor.

"Oh…thank you." She said, seems to appreciate what Aster is trying to do "Oh! Where is my manner? Sorry, my child. I'm Toriel, the caretaker of the RUIN. I used to look for human that fallen down, and find you in pretty bad shape." Toriel said,

"I'm Aster! It's nice to meet you!" Aster really mean it, the lady seems to be so caring. Almost like his mother.

"It's nice to meet you, too! But I want to ask something. "Toriel take a deep breath "How did a young child like you get a wound like that?"

When TOriel first found this child, he was bleeding pretty badly, almost make the flower red. So Toriel immediately tries to heal him with magic, but it's only able to stop the healing. Maybe it's Flowey? But Toriel knows Flowey won't go near that flowerbed for some reason. And it does not look like self-inflicting, either.

"I…" Aster said with hesitant…this lady seems to be trustable enough, and she has just saved his life, right? So an explanation is the best he can do "Some bad people…they hurt everyone, they are insane. I got shot by a gun and I guess I have fallen down here."

"Those people hurt a child?!" Toriel said, kind of shocked knowing that…well, not an offense, but even though as a child, Aster knows better than any other because his mother used to teach him about these things. And it's quite easy to understand, somehow.

"Yes…those people are really dangerous…" Aster said, signing….seems like he has to wait because of those wounds…and it is still hurt

Toriel suddenly notices the feeling of pain in Aster's eyes and her hand suddenly glows with a green aura. Does he start to feel…better? The wound is no longer hurt anymore

"Is that…magic?" Aster said with a surprise…and awe as well. Is this a different type of magic? It's green so it's different from blue, right?

"Oh! Yes! You know about magic, too?" Toriel asked, seem to amuse at the child's knowledge

"Yes…but I would like to know more," Aster said cleverly…OMG! This is magic! And a chance to know more about it? Who could say no?

"Well, you are an interesting child." Toriel makes a smile "Well…you see, magic exist everywhere. We monsters are made of magic...entirely. Without magic, we wouldn't exist! Humans have magic, too, but they can't use it as well as monsters do. Their body is made of water, it is physical, not magic. Human magic lies in their soul, the very essence of their being…I'm not making any sense, aren't I?" Toriel said nervously…what is she doing? She has technically explained the complicated theory of magic to a child

"Wait! So humans can't do magic?" Aster asked confusingly… humans can't do magic. But he is human!

"I think by far, I don't see anyone fallen down here can use magic. Someone even pleads me to teach them, but no one seems to learn that…so they give up after some attempt." Toriel said…it's quite a shame that humans can't, though. There was a child with a faded ribbon and another child with a notebook really like how magic works and get pretty excited about it, but prove incapable of doing it.

"But…I can," Aster said and Toriel's eye immediately lit of with surprise…or shocked? Or both?  
"You…can?" Toriel said, a little bit skeptical about what she had just heard

"Yeah…I think I can."

"Can you show me?" Toriel asked, she must admit, she is quite curious about this child Lady Toriel is quite a reliable person, and she knows magic, too. Maybe a good idea to show her his magic…that settled, then

Aster gives a nod and tries to concentrate. After a moment, his eye lit with a familiar blue light but it disappears shortly. Weird! It's often brightened with both red and blue, and it's often longer, but it's long enough for Toriel to notices…she looks even more surprised

"Um…it often last longer," Aster said in embrassement…when you try to show someone something and you end up messing it up. "And I often can move objects with it"

"That's indeed magic…blue magic, it seems." Toriel starts to think…blue magic is skeleton specialty…this child is indeed a strange one, but not in a bad way.

"You haven't completely healed, yet. You should rest, and your magic will be back soon. At that time, do you mind some pie?" Toriel asked with a smile

"There is a pie?" Aster said in excitement…finally! Something to eat! He feels too hungry, maybe that's the case.

"Okay, I will get you some. Just stay and rest, okay." Toriel said, patting his head and get out of the room.

' **That was okay.'** The familiar voice called out again, which always got Aster on edge

The thing is, this time, he can see a man in a black coat, a skeleton, perhaps. Well, he looks like one, sitting in Toriel's chair, looking at Aster.

"Ah!"

' **Oh…I'm sorry to scare you.'** The mysterious man said, seems to be sorry, maybe? It's hard to read him.

"Who…are you?" Aster asked with caution…

' **Me? Sorry for my rudeness. My name is W.D Gaster or the voice in your head.'** The mysterious man said while carefully studies Aster's reaction

"What? How?" This is getting pretty confusing when something of your imagination comes to life? This is not a form of insanity, is it?

' **To be correct, I'm just a piece of him, bound to your soul since you were born, but I can have any contact with you until you get closer to the Underground. I saved you from that bullet, but it cost too much power.'** Gaster explained.

"I think I undertnad…because you are magic? But how are you here? And what do you mean by a piece"

' **You are a sharp one…but you really want to know?…i**

 **t's not a story with a happy ending.'** Gaster asked and find the child look at him intentively and a nod **'It's a long story…but I will give you a short version. Gaster was a scientist of the Underground…the one who makes the Underground the way it is now. Quite proud of himself, in fact. He loves his invention…and experiment…and in the end, he dies by falling into my creation. He got shattered across time and space, and a piece of him was bound to your soul, it's me. And why? Let just say that's because of your 'special' condition. It is the reason that I was even here.'**

"What do you mean? It's because of magic?" Aster asked, this just bring more question

' **I think it's better for you to figure on your own…until then, I will still be here with you.'**

Then suddenly, the door open and Toriel walk in the room with a piece of pie on her hand, she seems pleased but is unable to notice Gaster

' **And a shame that is, no one but you can see me because I was forgotten…for a very, very long time.'** Gaster said bitterly before disappearing into thin air, leaving Aster still confused.

'Okay, that was weird!' Aster said to himself…guess he have something to figure on his own

"My child. This is my special butterscotch pie, for you." Toriel said while carefully place it in his blanket.

"Oh! Thank you!" Aster said, inspecting the pie. It smells great! He heard that butterscotch pie is really delicious, but also very hard to make, and very expensive, too. At least in his town, cooking is not their best trait.

Aster takes a bite of it…it's extremely delicious! He also feels better as well.

"Oh! Do you feel better? Because the monster's food is magic as well, so they will heal you up almost instantly." Toriel said, "Let me check your wound."

Toriel said and begin to unbandage…his wound seems to heal pretty well.

"Can you move?" Toriel asked and Aster begins to move…surprisingly, he feels as good as new, maybe even better, and there was no pain in his stomach...

"Wow!" Aster said in awe

"So the food indeed healed you up. But it's not the time to playing around just yet. Rest for a few hours first." Toriel advice.

"I understand," Aster answered, not wanting to cause more unintentional worry.

To be honest, he feels quite sleepy after all that talking and teaching stuff and he wouldn't mind for a nap…well, it's his top priority

"Okay, my child. I will be in the next room, call me if you need anything." Toriel said while watching the child fall into sleep.

Toriel quietly walks out of the room and goes into her room. She carefully turns on the light in her room and sits on her chair. She opens her diary, which was filled with jokes, and decides to take her pen to write…

_Dear diary,_

_It has been a while. Today, I met an interesting child…_


	3. Linger of the past

**Linger of the past**

_Dear diary,_

_It has been a while. Today, I meet an interesting child._

_It has been six years since the last human fall down…the Underground has changed a lot._

_Monsters…are no longer have so much hope since…but I still do._

_The last child…was managed to stay alive, and I'm happy about it._

_I really hope my child is still okay…she gives my hope…_

_She has given everyone hope, made so many friends…she has been showing MERCY…and I was proud._

_But in the end, she has to kill. I know how hard the decision must be for someone like her, it pained me. Asgore may not be a good person, but I can know how much my child wants to show him MERCY._

_He was too old, blinded by grief. It was a shame, we used to be close…_

_But that was just the past…_

_My child…she makes a promise to come back…_

_To be honest, I'd rather she not coming back…_

_Underground…the people…they are not quite themselves anymore…_

_My friend, Sans, and a lot more managed to keep hope but…it's dying…I can feel it…_

_The monster in the RUIN is desperate…and why? Food is running out…and in 1 year, there will be none._

_To keep hope…it's hard…but I know, I will manage._

_For now, Aster need good care…but it worries me that he can't stay long…food is running out_

_He needs to get out of this place, but I'm scared…_

_I don't want to be alone again…is that selfish of me? He won't survive out there. He is still too young, and his rare ability to use magic won't save him from the bloodthirsty monster out there. But I can't let him stay here, either._

_What should I do? I need more time to figure it out._

Putting her pen back to the table, Toriel let out a long sign…

"Come on, Toriel, it will be fine." She said to herself

After all, it is quite depressing for a woman to stay alone…

Warm tears start falling from her eyes, wetting the page of diary follow with a quite sobbing

This child…sooner or later, will leave her anyway…what will make it any different this time?

No…she will keep her hope…she won't live in regret and sorrow…

It won't destroy her as it did with Asgore.

"I will stay strong…for you, my child. I will figure something out…"

Her child won't want to see her like this...

She will hold on...because she has hopes

* * *

"Hng…" Aster waking up, yawning tiredly rubbing his eyes. Well, kind of.

"Sleep well?" A voice asked, but Aster can see there is a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Oh! Hi G! I sleep quite well last night." Aster said, stretching his body, this is the fastest way to become conscious in the morning

Besides coffee, but his mother forbids him for that. And also, he doubts that there will be any coffee down here.

"G?" Gaster asked with a questioning tone…he is not used to nicknaming, nor he likes it. But he remembers someone close to him used to call him that. Can't remember who, though. He is just a piece of the original Gaster, as well as the memory

"I call G for short. Besides, my name is Aster, so there might be a conflict between calling."

Aster explained…but to think of it, it is a kind of weird coincidence

"It's fine, I suppose." Aster answered in a calm manner "But I really think this is not the time for lazying around."

"I'm not lazy! But you are right. Lying in bed is **really** bored me out." Aster said, ruffling his hair before getting out of the bed

Aster opens the door and walks out of the room…he can see a room on the left…this This seems like Toriel's. Plus, there is her name in it. Aster decided not to come inside, coming into another's room without permission is just…rude. There is another room, though, but there is a sign telling him not to enter. And it seems like it locked, magic can't work on it, either.

"Why is this door locked? What's inside?" Aster questioned out of nowhere

"Everyone has secret they want to hide," Gaster said…he knows that…something is better left unsaid

"Like?" Aster said, with a pretty offensive voice, at least that's what Gaster thinks. He rolled his eyes in ignorant.

"I don't think I should ask a ghost for an answer. It may **spook** me out." Aster makes a bad pun and laugh. He is getting better, actually. However, that's still terrible.

"I'm out of here," Gaster grunted and disappear into the air

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't stand my **puntastic** word." But Gaster is already gone…or he is just in a corner somewhere laughing…but that hardly be the case.

"Jeez…" Aster signed "I should go the right, now."

The right direction is much larger. There is a stair down, which looks like a basement. Basement stuff are always things you don't want to mess with, Aster will see it later. Opposite from the stair, there is a door that seems to lead outside, because Aster can see some red leaf from this angle. And to go straight, there seems to be a table with a vase of…what kind of flower is this? Of course, Aster can't know, he is five! He is just smarter.

Aster decides to go straight, and see Toriel sitting in an armchair near the fireplace, reading a book…

"Oh! Hello, my child!" Toriel greeted warmly "You already awake?"

"Um…I think I have slept for a pretty long time." Aster said "I'm feeling as well as I can be. And thank you for the pie, it's really delicious."

"Of course. I'm glad you like my recipe."

"What are you reading?" Aster asked curiously…book are always interesting…in its own way. Well, besides the one with a unicorn he has accidentally read one. It was a horror!

"It is called '72 Uses for Snails'." Toriel answered, "Do you want to read it?"

"No, thanks," Aster answered…that's even worse to hear than the unicorn ones

"It's fine. I can understand that this is not the type of book you are looking for. Anyway, if you want some pie, there is more in the kitchen behind me." Toriel makes a warm smile…it kind of reminds Aster his mother. She sometimes makes that face when she is sitting alone…almost like she is thinking of someone. That must be a nice person.

"Um…Lady Toriel." Aster said hesitantly, and Toriel looks at him with a questionable look "Can I go into the RUIN?" Okay, that decided…that way opposite the stair must be the RUIN…and Aster decided to explore a little, seems exciting enough.

"Oh! Of course, my child. Just don't go too far. There is some…unfriendly monster that may hurt you. Just playing in that room, okay?" Toriel said carefully with a worried face. Aw…this is just like his mother's face when he decided to go outside. Are all women like that?

"It fine by me…just exploring for a while." Aster makes a smile of assurance…that kind of thing always works.

"Okay…just be careful, my child." Toriel waves her paws when she sees Aster run outside "It has been a while since there is a child down here…he is still too young." Toriel signed, carefully put the book back into the shelf and take out another one.

'Magic of the Underground.' This must be it, she thought herself…there maybe an explanation about this child's magic.

It seems like humans lack the ability to uses magic…except when…

That human is a result of crossbreeding with monster…

The 7 humans that create the barrier are all crossbred…which gives them power in both magic and soul…a perfect combination.

"Wait…so Aster…" Toriel questioned the logic of this again…This doesn't make any sense…there can't be a monster on the surface. And the human who created the barrier must have already gone, being killed or simply die of age. Because they have the power to lower the barrier as well, Asgore one told her.

Unless…six years ago, the first child was successful in escaping the Underground…and Aster seems like was about 5-6 years old…could this be possible?

That is a quite good chance, to be honest.

"What about…" Toriel said while searching for types of magic…

"This is it…" Toriel stopped in pages…she has what she looked for.

The ability to manipulate gravity…special magic of skeleton monster…a boss skeleton monster. An ability is extremely hard to learn…

And so far…

" _Are there any skeleton like you?" Toriel asked Sans, that's not actually a question but Sans answered anyway…_

" _Beside Papyrus and me? I don't think so…if there any skeleton left in the Underground, I would have known. You see, after the War, monster, especially skeleton have suffered several losses…so now I think there is none beside us."_

A long-ago conversation with Sans triggers her mind…could it be?

Oh…she is gonna find the root of this problem…

_**But also…this could be a solution…for them all** _

* * *

"I can't imagine there will be a tree this big," Aster said, observing the red-leaf tree outside the RUIN

"Of course…this tree has been here…about thousands of years ago," Gaster said…this tree gives him a familiar feeling…but old and distant

"That's…impressive." Aster said, "Let's go ahead!"

"Didn't Toriel told you not to?" Gaster warned…this child is…too curious for his own good

"Oh, come one. I will be fine! I have magic." Aster said and his eyes flickering proudly

"Your magic as equal to baby monster's magic. Don't even think you can defend yourself with your magic...you will die." Gaster warned, trying to state the obvious "Didn't your mother tell you 'Curiosity kills the cat'? I hear it quite clearly…and often."

"Fine…I can't know why I was stuck with someone as boring as you, G." Aster said with a sarcasm that Gaster rolled his eyes in disappointment "But can we turn to that left way over there next to Toriel's house…that seems not so dangerous…" Aster said while pointing his finger.

"I suppose?" Gaster said without even an effort

"Oh come one. Let's go!" Aster said and go ahead, while Gaster was dragged with him…by an invisible force.

It's quite annoying that he can leave too far from this kid…it's technically an invisible and indestructible string between the two of them…

It's not a good thing, to be honest. And the worst, it can't be long…

"Wow…" Aster said in awe…

Now they are standing in the balcony, watching an entire city…

But it seems…old…and lonely…

There is literally no one to be seen down there…it looks…

"Kinda…dead." Aster makes a comment…nevertheless, it's quite a sign.

Looks like a place lonely people would love to stay.

"Yes…most people have left this place. The rise of the population has caused the monster to leave this place. And also, the need for a better life. Only a small amount of monsters remain here." Gaster explained. Although his memory is still quite vague, this fragment of seems whole, somehow.

"It looks kind of nice…"

"It is…" Gaster answered

They stood there for a moment…it is quite…feels like time stopped there…

A weird feeling…not good nor bad…

"I guess we should come back to Toriel," Gaster said, as much as his like this, they got better things to do…can't wait time for sight-seeing and relaxing.

"Sure, let's go." Just as Aster was about to left the room, he spotted a shining object in the corner

"Did you see that, G?" Aster asked, is he having a delusional? No, it seems real.

"Yes…" Gaster answered…so he is not going insane…that's nice.

Aster takes a step closer to the shiny object, it seems alluring…and curiosity got the better of him

"Aster… I don't think…" Gaster said, trying to stop Aster from making stupid decisions. Who knows? Maybe this is a kind of trap magic? Can't be too careful.

But despite it all, Aster keeps getting closer…

The shiny object reveals to be a star behind it light…a floating star! And the star was supposed to be yellow? Well, this one is blue.

Aster reached out his hand to touch it, despite Gaster's warning to be careful

Surprisingly, touching the star gives him a rush of warm all over his body…a pretty sensational feeling…

***Seeing the lonely city still hold on after everything filled you with TENACITY**

"Oh! There's actually nothing-" Gaster was saying but a sudden headache strikes him.

Can ghosts even have a headache?

* * *

"You know, soon the city will be crowded…we need to move out of the RUIN," Gaster said, responding him is an old friend, looking sadly at the sign of people starting to move out.

"Its just…there is so much memory here…I don't want to forget." His friend said with an honesty…truly, this place seems special to him.

But he is the kings…who will rule the kingdom if he stays in here?

Sometime, he must put his people above himself…a king can't afford to be selfish…

Yes…sometimes it's a burden to have so much power…it always comes with responsibility

"I just need a second…I need to watch it one last time." His friend said, looking at the last group of people leaving…the silence now filled the city "It's always so beautiful…"

"You know, my king, you can always take something with you. Like a memento." Gaster suggested, which his friend respond positively

"I think I can bring some golden flower with me, to plant at our new home! Thank you, my friend. I honestly don't think what can I do without you." His friend said with a smile, a sincere one.

"I'm glad I can help. And don't worry, you are a good king, with or without me."

"I doubt that…" His friend said, and both of them end up in a laugh…something just never change

"Asgore! Are you done?" A voice called out startled Asgore

"Sorry, Tori! I'm just getting some golden flower."

"Oh! You know, the children really love that. It's thoughtful of you to bring some. Just try to come back after 15 minutes, okay?" The voice said

"Okay, Tori!" His friend answered, starting to turn away from the balcony

"I guess I will start picking the flower now. Thank you, my friend! See you later." His friend said, wavering his paw in friendliness, which Gaster can't help but wave back

It seems like the time to move on…

* * *

Gaster shiver at the rush of memories…is that him?

Those memories…are his memories…how?

How…who…when?

"G! You okay?" Aster asked concerning, which break Gaster free from his thought

"I…" Gaster said with hesitant "Just remembering something…

"Is that why you sound so shocked? I can see you shaking!" Aster keeps put forward for an answer

It takes a few seconds for Gaster to respond…despite his reaction, those memories are not bad one…

Okay, he needs to calm down. Gaster takes a breath…

Now think, he has been in the RUIN before, with a friend…and that memories linger?

It doesn't make any sense…unless…

"I…I think when you interact with…whatever that is, memories will flash in my mind," Gaster said, it makes sense totally. "It contains my memories…I think."

"Wow…so what did you see?" Aster asked curiously

"There are memories…when I am still in the RUIN…"

"Wait! Isn't the reason you can't remember more because you are just a piece of the original Gaster? Did that mean that things contain pieces of you are well, rather than just memories?"

Aster's explanation seems…absurd. But it makes perfect sense!

The feeling when Aster touches the star thingy is weird…but somehow, he feels like he became more…himself?

"It…sound…okay? It's a possibility." Gaster said, trying not to sound impressed

Being outwitted by a child? This just isn't his day.

"Maybe if we find more of these things, you can get your memory back. Then we could figure it out what really happened to you." Aster said, which Gaster isn't very interested

Sure, getting back his memory would make thing easier…but that doesn't mean he should remember

The first memory was a good one…so what about others? What if they aren't so good…what if he wants to forget them, and regret to remember them?

What if he is nothing good…

There are just so many possibilities…

'Quit the worrying, Gaster.' He told himself…

It feels like some part of him is telling him not to find the truth…it just so confusing…

"I think…we should move on," Gaster suggested, but his face troubled, and Aster noticed that.

"Are you sure? You look-"Aster began to say something, but was interrupted…

"I'm fine…" Gaster said…the dizziness of the memory is still in his head.

"You know, I think remembering isn't so bad." Aster makes a comment "My mother said she has a memory she wants to forget, too. But that memory makes who you are…bad or good. My mother won't let her memory change her…"

"Your mother is a determined woman…I don't think I can be as determined as her…" Gaster said, looking a little sad

Knowledge is scary…it is what makes the end of the original Gaster…and memory with knowledge? It's even worse, to think you may have gotten rid of it.

But what Aster said is right…he will have to face it sooner or later…

But for now…he knows he is not ready yet…

"But I can try…" Gaster said, which Aster responded with a look of approval "That's already too much time. We should go back now."

They starting go always from the balcony, with Gaster have a last look at the sight. They eventually come back to the giant tree.

They will eventually come back to Toriel's house...and what then?

"You know, Aster. It's nice to stay here...but you know we have to leave, right?" Gaster asked it's a type of question the child doesn't want to answer

"Do you think…we should leave Toriel?" Aster said, clearly look troubled

"I…I don't think I can help you with that," Gaster answered…

"I…I need to find help and come back to Mom…but Toriel, she seems…lonely…sad. I don't think I should leave her. A much as I want to come back, Toriel needs someone." Aster said, his voice is confusing between the two choices…what should he do?

Gaster can understand a little…being alone…it can change a person…

From what he gathered from his memory, Toriel is, or was the queen…and now, she is living here, alone. Without anyone to help, it is unsettling to think about how this woman has been here all though years. Aster is not the first person…Toriel has seen many of them leave one by one…

When Gaster the look in the former queen's eyes…

It looks hopeful when seeing Aster at first…but soon, it was replaced…

By fear? By worry? Scaring that she will be left alone?

Choices are not always easy…but it has to be made

"As much as you want to stay, you still want to come back with your Mom. I understand you have already made your decision…" Gaster said while looking at the child…he is having a hard time with choices

Choices like this shouldn't come to this child…he is not ready, yet he has to be ready.

"Yes…I think…but should I-" Aster was interrupted by a scream from behind…something or someone out there is needing help. As his instinct, Aster flinched a bit before deciding to go the direction of the sound

"Aster! Wait!" Gaster said, trying to stop him

That scream…it can't be something good…

"Someone is in trouble…" Aster answered simply.

"That's why we should come back…we can't know what happened there. It can be dangerous!" Gaster warned…it doesn't seems like his warning ever work, but what can he do?

Aster ignored him completely. He tries to take a peek to see what happened. Can't run into danger blindly.

The room was quite empty…the only Aster can see is a flower and a pile of dust in front of it.

Surprisingly, the flower suddenly moves, and Aster jerked away. But when he looks back, there is no flower…

That's can't be true…it's as real as it gets.

After looking for any suspicious change, Aster finally decided to walk inside…

He uses his hand, trying to inspect the pile of dust…

Grey dust…warm dust…

"Aster! Move your hand out of it!" Gaster said makes him startled and stumbled on his back

"What's wrong?" Aster asked angrily, that scared the daylight out of him

"It's dust…" Gaster said, shaken a bit "Monster turn to dust when they die…"

With the last revelation, Aster stand up and ran back to Toriel's house.


	4. Leaving

**Leaving**

Aster ran…ran…and ran. Horror filled his face.

Dust…dust…and more dust…

Oh god…how many monsters have died because of that flower?

Just a little more…and he could have touched. It's…hard to imagine…

A flower on a killing rampant? Just his luck.

"Aster! Calm down!" G said, trying his best to make Aster cool down

'I must go back!' Aster thought himself, breathing heavily, and ignore what Gaster said

Aster finally make it back to Toriel's house

"Lady Toriel!" Aster shouted, but there's no answer

"Lady Toriel?" He asked again, but still no response

Panic surround him a little when he searches the living room…the kitchen…and even knock at her room

Still no sign of her…

The feeling of worry grow more and more inside him, making him feel uncomfortable

No…it couldn't be the case…he just has to search more. And conveniently, there is still one place she could be.

The basement…

"Is this a good idea?" Gaster asked, a sign of doubt in his voices

"I must find Toriel…" Aster said

Well, he doesn't like the basement, either. But up there, a flower is killing everything

Walking down the basement, he again sees the familiar purple color of the Ruin…

Aster keeps walking forward, the hall seems so long…

So silence…the only things he can hear is his own footsteps…

The longer he walks…the bigger he fears for the worst.

No…don't think about these things…

The fears immediately disappear when he sees Toriel standing at the door silently

"Lady Toriel!" He said, and Toriel turns to look at him

But these eyes…they are not the welcoming eyes she gives him before

"So…you finally decided?" Toriel asked, there are sadness in her voice

"What?" Aster said in confusion

"I have seen this so many time…they come…they leave…they die…" Toriel said, all the memory, it was painful…it was lonely.

She doesn't want this again…never again…

But what comes will come…

"I…" Aster doesn't know what to say…the information is shocking…

So he's not the first one fallen down here…people have been here…people have died here.

"One was managed to survive…just by MERCY. But now…everything has changed. We…I am losing HOPE." Toriel said, looking away…

It was always so painful every time…

Why must they leave?

But…Toriel knows that Aster can't stay here…

"The other monster…they will try to kill you the moment they see you. They won't show MERCY…" Toriel said, steady her voice

Look likes the Underground was a nice place before…

The last human…

Monsters are oddly like human…losing hope can change people.

Wait! One human was managed to survive, right?

Could it be? It's a possibility…

"So show me…that you are strong enough to survive out there!" Toriel said a fireball appear in her hand, flickering and radiating.

*Toriel is blocking your way…

"Lady Toriel, I-" But Aster was cut off by a fireball flying toward him

Luckily, he is pretty good a dodging and immediately rolls to the side, completely avoid the fireball

"Show me that I'm wrong…show me that you can take care of yourself…" Toriel said, her eyes filled with a painful expression, but keep attacking

"Lady Toriel, I don't want to…" Aster said, dodging several more fireball

'You should fight back…she won't listen…' Gaster said, trying to convince him

"No! I won't fight you!" Aster said firmly, which Toriel looks shocked for a moment before deciding to keep attacking

*You are filled with TENACITY.

"Don't…they won't show MERCY to you…they will die because of this!" Toriel said, tears in her eyes…

Why? Why! Why must it be so familiar?

Toriel decided to summon more fireball, flying faster at Aster

But despite all of that, Aster still dodging and refused to fight…

"What're you doing?" Toriel asked, her heart tighten a bit, but keep attacking persistently

"FIGHT or leave!" She shouted, tears are rolling down her cheek continuously

Why won't he fight back? All she wants is…

Please stay for a little longer…

And despite all of it…Aster is still standing there, refusing to fight…refusing to flee.

That's the power of a TENACITY soul…

"Why must you make this so difficult?!" Toriel asked, her voice sound half-cracked

Her loneliness…why? What has she ever done to deserve this awful loneliness?

It's killing her faster than anything…

They could have a good family here…but she knows that it's not true

Still lying to herself after all these years…

"Please…fight back…" Torel said, like a whispering, a desperate one…

"I…can't…" Toriel said, her knee on the ground, tears wetting the floor

"Lady Toriel…" Aster said, trying to get closer to comfort her

"Get away from me!" Toriel screamed, a fireball flying out of her hand with a speed she has never imagined…and she can only watch in horror

'Oh no!' Aster thought… at this rate, he can't dodge this fireball…

If it hit him…there is no guarantee that he will survive…

There's only one way…

Aster eyes brighten with blue and red, and blur aura filled the orange fireball…

It's kind of hurt his eyes but he has to keep going…Aster is not going to die here

The fireball flying slower…slower…and finally stopped in the air before disappearing into a puff of smoke

Tired from using magic to stop such a powerful attack, Aster collapse in the floor, exhausted…closing his eyes tightly, his eyes hurt…

Toriel sees and immediately run close to him…his hand filled with a familiar green aura, running through his body

The pain in his eyes…the exhaustion…it's gone. Aster opens his eyes again and sees Toriel crying

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Toriel said in tears, her eyes become red from crying too much

She could have killed him…instead of protecting him…

How could she be so reckless? If she has…she doesn't know how she will face the consequences

Aster sees and suddenly hug her tightly…This catches her off guard

"It's okay…I'm fine," Aster said in assurance…but isn't enough to calm her down

Toriel makes a sad smile, looking at the child…

"I know…that you must go home…and you won't be happy staying here," Toriel said…she knows that she has to let go…sooner or later.

"I won't stop you, my child. But know that, the world out there is dangerous. Monsters won't hesitate to kill you…" It turns against all her will to say the next part "When they attack you, my child. Don't hesitate to fight back…save yourself…you need to get away from here."

"I…" Aster said…he doesn't know should he do it or not…

Fighting…it isn't something he wants…

"For you, my child…my expectations…my loneliness…my fears…I will put it aside," Toriel said…she will belive…she will hope…for the last time…

"Be good, alright? If you want to come back…know that you will always be welcome here." Toriel said before she turns to walk away

"Wait!" Aster said, which gets Toriel's attention "There's a flower in the RUIN…it…killed many monsters and…" Aster clears his throat "I'm scared." He admitted…it's not every day you see someone die and turn to dust, especially a young child like Aster.

Aster can feel himself shaking…have fears filled all over him?

Toriel noticed it, and she knows about the flower…

What she can't believe is…that flower is capable of killing monsters…

Maybe human…but monster won't kill their own kind, right?

That flower…is an abomination…

Toriel immediately hugs Aster again, trying to calm him down…and it did. Aster stopped shaking, but he can still feel in his mind

"You can't stay here…that flower will…" Aster finally managed to say, and Toriel flinched at his word

'This child…cares. Just like…' Toriel once again thinks about the last child…the once with holding the stick. She only shows MERCY, she gives them HOPE, she gives her HOPE.

"I…I want to stay…but my mother needs help…bad peoples…trying to hurt us." In Toriel's embrace, Aster makes a quite sobbing… "She told me to come here…to find help…" Aster confessed, and Toriel somehow doesn't feel so surprised

She has her suspension…

"Lady Toriel…do you know a skeleton named…Sans?" Aster asked, and Toriel immediately reacted to the question, looking at him surprisingly

"My mother…she told me to find him for help…" Aster said

This is all making sense…all the pieces are together. Toriel's theory can be 99 percent correct…but maybe the child is not ready to know.

"But…I can't leave you here. You are so alone and…" Aster trailed off "So…can you come with me?" He offered, this kid is just full of surprised "If the world is really dangerous…then maybe, you can come with me. We can get out of here together. You won't be alone anymore!"

Toriel is shocked…the child is so naive. But she also feels kind of relief. It is possible. To be honest, she has hope that she can come with him…that she can protect him, instead of staying and let him take care of himself like the others.

He is still too young. Even with magic, there is a low chance that he can stay alive in this world.

She needs to come…she has to come with him…to protect him…

She is not going to stay here, and regret it afterward…also, she needs some explanation

And most important…after hearing that her child is in danger, that's the least she can do

'So this old goat can finally do something useful.' Toriel thought herself "Of course, my child. I can't possibly leave you alone out there." Toriel said, smile brightly "Let me get something, then we can go, okay?" Toriel said which answer by a nod

Aster is truly happy that he's not alone…

'Well, how clever!' Gaster makes a comment, and if you don't know, that sounds pretty offensive

"Come on, G! Don't just go around with the sarcasm!" Aster said, rolling his eyes "I really want her to come."

"Sure…" Gaster answer in a longing voice

"Come on, you goat to be kidding me!" Aster was managed to reflect with a pun, which Gaster groan

"Fine, fine…do whatever you want…" Gaster said before disappearing into the thin air…again

"Okay, my child! Are you ready?" Toriel asked, come with her is a bag filled with…butterscotch pie? Well, that was interesting! Monster food is effective in healing, so that's thoughtful. And also, to stop themselves from starving.

Toriel smile warmly, taking Aster's hand and go to the long hall ahead…

It's warm, like when his mother holds his hand…and that's all Aster thinks about right now…

They walk through a patch of grass and a very long hall and end up seeing a giant door ahead of them

"This is the entrance of the Ruin, it leads to Snowdin," Toriel said, and she raises her hand

The giant door shaking a bit before stopped. Toriel push it with little effort…and now the door is wide open

Aster seems shocked for a bit when he sees the outside filled with white snow and the forest seems to lead them ahead. So it named Snowdin for a reason.

"It's…so cool!" Aster said in excitement, and Toriel can't help but giggles

"Yes…I suppose it has been a long time…" Toriel said…she has almost forgotten why it named Snowdin

Being the caretaker of RUIN was a lonely job she has chosen for herself. It's a way for her to escape reality, too. But without leaving and only stay inside the RUIN with a small number of monsters, it's quite…depressing. But she enjoys it anyway, and there was a time when Sans used to come every day to entertain her with his jokes…it keeps her sane for a while…

She hasn't seen Sans for a while, though

They keep walking through the forest, and respectively careful not to step on a branch on the way

Somehow, Aster have a feeling…like they are being watched…and it's not a good kind of feeling

He turns around to watch…and see nothing. But the branch…it has disappeared.

Is he imagining it? No! There is a branch there…and now it's gone…it can't be…

Unless…

Aster tries to get a tighter grip to Toriel's hand, and start to walk faster…

It can't be anything good…

"Lady Toriel?" Aster asked and Toriel turns to look at him

"Yes, my child?" Toriel said, giving Aster a questionable look

"Do you feel…like we're being followed?" Aster asked, which Toriel respond with an alarmed look

Suddenly, out of nowhere, while bullets start to appear around them. Toriel noticed, and immediately shield Aster from all of it.

The bullets just keep flying at them, and Toriel takes it all.

When it finally stopped, Aster opens his eyes and look at Toriel only to see her, cut and bruises filled her body

"Lady Toriel!" Aster screamed when he sees Toriel collapse to the ground

"My…child…run." She said and fell unconsisous…good…not turning to dust mean she's alive.

"Oh, well. It's shame…" A voice said, and Aster turned to see a flower, smiling deviously at them

That flower…of all the things they could encounter, it has to be a murderous flower.

"That stupid woman…what do you feel? She is dying because of you!" The flower said, laughing maniacally…

"Why did you do that? She hasn't done anything to you!" Aster said angrily

"Oh?" The flower stopped laughing, and smile…

It's not the normal smile…it's a smile that will give up nightmare in the night and chill when you thinks about it

"Did anyone used to tell you…in this world…it KILL or be KILLED." The flower said, laughing and summon another wave of bullets, hovering in the air "DIE!"

The bullets are flying at them, but surprisingly, not very fast…

'Run, Aster!' Gaster said in his head, urging him to run

Normally, he would but…if he runs, it will hit Toriel and kill her…and Aster can't drag her out of there, too. Damn this situation. Damn that flower.

Aster can't…he can't leave Toriel like this…but the bullets is getting closer

'Aster!' Gaster shouted, trying to gain attention, but failed miserably

"No…" Aster said firmly…after what Toriel has done for him, he can't just leave her "I refused…"

Now, Aster's eyes filled with a purple aura…it's unfamiliar…yet, he feels a mysterious power flowing inside him

If this flower asked for it, Aster will show them his TENACITY.

And from above, a skull appear…it's quite big…and quite intimidating

With a snap of a finger, the skull open its mouth and fire a beam of light, which swallow the bullet effortlessly and leave the flower stand in shock

It makes the flower shock enough to not notice it keeps going toward them, and end up swallowing one of his petals

The flower yelped in fears and try to run away, but Aster's eyes brighten again the flower surrounded with the blue aura. The flower is dragged up the surface and Aster managed to throw it far, far away.

Aster's eyes become normal again, he gets on his knee from exhaustion. He sees Toriel still lying in the snow, alive. That's a good thing to be seen.

"Help! Someone help!" Aster used the last of his energy to yell for help before collapsing in the snow, his vision went dark…

…While on the surface…

Frisk hasn't felt like this for a very long time…she's floating in the void…

It feels cold…and dark…there's nothing to be seen.

Why is she here? How did she get here? What was she doing?

There is something important, but she can't remember…what's it?

'Stay determined…' A voice can be heard from far away, but it's so faint, almost like a whisper

"Who's there?" Frisk asked in confused…she doesn't know what is happening, and she is not sure she wants to know...

But she feels like…there is something important to be done…

'Frisk…' The voice said, again, much clearer this time

"What? How do you know my name?" Frisk asked in suspicion…she is not sure she's going insane or not

"Come…" Now the voice is clear, calling for her

Frisk hesitated, but she decided that it's the only choice now…

Frisk try to go through the endless void…it seems so long…feel like forever.

Before she knows it, Frisk already walking in some kind of platform. Wait! What? She can't walk! So how?

'Surprised?' A voice said, startled Frisk, almost making her stumble on the floor

'Oh…sorry for scaring you…' The voice apologized, and Frisk turns to looks at her.

It's a girl with brown hair and red eyes staring at her. She has pink blushes on her cheek and wearing a green and yellow striped sweater. In her neck is a heart-shaped pendant and she is smiling at Frisk.

'Greeting…' The girl said

"Um…hello?" Frisk said in hesitant "But who are you?"

'Oh! Where is my manner? You can call me…Chara.' The girl said, offering her hand

Chara…that names are familiar, somehow. Has Frisk heard that somewhere? But anyway, Frisk decided to takes her hand.

The girl makes a smile, a genuine one…

'Thank you. Anyway, you must be confused about where you are now, right?' Chara asked, and Frisk answered with a nod

'Well, to be straight, you have just died and now, you are in the void.' Chara explained and Frisk eyes widened

"So…you is death?" Frisk asked, and Chara laugh a little

'Death? Me? No, I'm not. Oh, come on, this is not the first time you died.' Chara said, and Frisk looks at her with a doubtful look 'Just try to remember!'

Frisk begins to search in her memory. It sounds so ridiculous, she hasn't died since…

Wait! Since…the Underground!

'Yes…so you remember. I'm the voice told you to stay determined whether you died. And if you wonder how you die, you got shot and die while trying to be a hero.' Chara explained and it's kind of offensive, it makes sense to Frisk, too. So the voices are not her imagination "In the Underground, the barrier and your determination allow you to go back every time you die. On the surface that's not so strong anymore, but still enough.'

"Wait! So I can come back to life like in the Underground?" Frisk asked

'Of course…you just need to be a little determined. And after that, you just need to CONTINUE.' Chara said a yellow button said CONTINUE appear in front of Chara

"Just like when I'm in the Underground?"

"Yes…but you need to think about something that gives you the will to live on since you are now on the surface," Chara explained, waiting

Frisk search her memory again…

'I promise I will come back….' A voice in her memory said…

'I'm counting on you, kid!' Another voice said

'Thank you…for believing in me…'

Sans…

Sans! It's Sans!

She promised…to come back…

For him…and for her child…

That's why…that's how…

She can't stay here…she promised…

She can't give up now…

With the thought of it, Frisk eyes brighten with determination

'Good…' Chara said 'Don't worry when you come back. When you do, you will be able to walk again. Because Aster has fallen into the Underground, the magic connection between have been interrupted. Without Aster taking magic from your soul you will be able to walk just fine.' Chara's explanation makes Frisk feels surprised…and happy

She can walk again finally

"What's about you?" Frisk asked, and Chara flinched a bit

'I will be staying here…' Chara said sadly, looking at the ground 'I am trapped in here…but you aren't. If you really care, then…please…if you can, save my brother, Asriel.' Chara said 'That's the best you can do.'

Frisk gives a nod, and press the CONTINUE button. The beams of light break through and filled the void

Opens her eyes, Frisk once again see herself lying in the floor of the high priestess room

'It's time for another try.' Frisk thought to herself before getting up, grabbing the gun somehow still lying beside her


	5. Trouble Magnet

**Trouble Magnet**

Frisk lets out a gasp, trying to calm her breath. She can still feel herself shaking…

"Not expect to go through that again…." She signed, take a deep breath…thought she should be glad but oh well.

Frisk tries to get herself up from the floor. She can feel her legs again but it's terribly sore. Frisk ends up collapsed on the floor again.

"Welp…guess I should be glad. Won't ever miss the wheelchair." Frisk grunted, try to stand up again. After a few attempts, Frisk finally managed to stand up straight.

Frisk scans around the room…everything seems the same, except Lena, isn't there.

Did she turn back in time? If that's right, then…

No…it can't be. The shotgun is still here. And to be more convincing, there is blood, and the damn wheelchair is still there.

This may have nothing to do with LOAD. Maybe she simply has been given a second chance, and sure, she is not gonna waste it anytime soon.

Frisk carefully open the door and take a look outside. No one…that's a good sign.

She carefully opens the door, not making any sound. A soft noise can be heard from the chamber.

Frisk stealthily sneaks toward the chamber. The time she tried to go pass Undyne, she almost got it. Then again, unfortunately, she can't outwit the feisty fish and died a few times. Good time…maybe not so good…but anyway, Frisk surprised she is still got it.

Frisk was managed to get close enough to hear, and guess what? She was shocked.

"You shot me!" A woman's voice said…it's familiar…disturbingly familiar…

"It's an accident!" The others voice protest

"Yeah, sure. Lucky I got the armor…but you kill most of the people here. That's not enough people to put up a disguise!" The woman's voice said again…it matches perfectly to someone Frisk knows…but that can't be, can it?

"Please…don't kill me, high priestess." A desperate voice pleads…it's Lena!

So…oh for god sake! Such an ironic situation! It has to be backstabbing.

To know that Frisk believed that little…but Lena is still in danger...Frisk has to get her out of there.

"Sure…my little Lena. If you promise to be good, okay?" The high priestess asked in an alluring voice…the woman Frisk once thought was 'worth the place' is turn to be a demon in angel's clothes

"Yes! Anything! Please…" Lena said desperately…Frisk doesn't think she could hear anymore longer

"Good girl. Boy! Show her some fun!" The high priestess said, and only a gasp which she assumed is Lena. Now Frisk has lost it…those people are sick, and she is not going to let it happen.

Frisk takes a step out of the light…and immediately shoots her gun, which takes down a guy with a smiley mask.

"I don't think that's for you to decide," Frisk said blankly

"You…how?" The high priestess in shock, taking a step back

Another guy with a wolf mask raising his gun, but Frisk responds with a shot on his head…now there is only the ' **innocent** ' high priestess left.

"No…no…don't kill me please…" Now it's the high priestess turn to plead "I will give you everything…" She said in a desperate act to save herself

NO MERCY.

Frisk raises her gun and the high priestess's eyes widened in horror. Frisk was about to pull the trigger…but instead, she signs. Frisk swiftly uses her gun to smack at the high priestess's head. It wasn't strong enough to kill her but makes her fall unconscious.

"Not worth my bullet," Frisk said coldly…she is disgusted about this kind of person. Then her eyes soften "Lena! You okay?" Frisk asked concerningly

"I…I…" Lena stuttered "I'm fine…but how?"

Lena's eyes are streaming with tears, her expression broken, horror mix with hock

"Long story…not worth telling," Frisk explained shortly. Well, what's he supposed to say? Did someone die hundreds of years ago come and give her a second chance to live? Well, normal people don't come back to life and don't think so, either.

"I…I should have known." Lena lets out a sobbing…poor girl. Lena has always looked up to high priestess…to see that destroyed, in circumstances like that…the poor girl needs time to heal...

Sadly, not everything can wait...

"You couldn't have known…" Frisk comforts her, patting on her shoulder, and Lena answered by a nod "I would like to stay, but now we need to get out of here." Frisk said with a serious tone and turn to stand up

"They are out there…they will come for us…" Lena said, grabbing Frisk's hand

"Do you believe in me?" Frisk asked, looking straight at her eyes

"I…" Lena hesitated "I do." She said with hopes…and Frisk responded with a smile

"Don't worry... I have been through much worse." Well, that's convinient...better be prepared after all

Frisk takes a gun and hand it to Lena, which she seems reluctant, but takes it anyway.

They are turning to leave, but Lena suddenly stops.

"Wait!" She said, turn back and point the gun at the high priestess "I'm giving a goodbye."

A loud sound can be heard across the room…it's done. Frisk just signed…she can SPARE that woman but Lena can't…that's natural, judging the circumstances.

"Ready?" Frisk asked, giving Lena a look

"Yes…" Lena said, giving a last look at the…well…now bloody high priestess

That's too painless...that woman deserves a more gruesome death. But Frisk doesn't care...not even worth it to care about that.

"Then let do this!" Frisk said…this time, she can't fail

She won't fail…

* * *

Toriel wake up, rubbing her head with her paw and let out a groan

"What happened?" She said to herself…what was she doing?

A flower…there was a flower…and then…

"Aster!" Toriel screamed…where is her child? Is he hurt?

Her heart is beating so fast with the panic in her soul…what if? She must…

"Oh! You awake?" A voice said, and she turns to look

She sees a tall skeleton, wearing an…armor? That doesn't look like it! It looks kind of funny…it is self-made judging by the look. A red scarf is on his neck.

"Where am I?" Toriel asked, he doesn't look that hostile, so he may be a friendly monster? If that's right, then lucky her…

Toriel scans around, look like she is lying in the sofa…inside a kind of comfortable house

"Oh! You are at my house! I see you and your kid lying out in the snow. I heard a scream and go there to check it out. You are lucky, when I found you, your HP is low…like very low." The skeleton said, and Toriel lets out a sigh of relief…supposed she is lucky enough to find someone willing to save her…more monsters mean more food…and not everyone like that.

Toriel sometimes sees monsters in the RUIN attack it others…they don't attack her because she is a boss monster, and that's most likely suicide.

Still, Toriel feel glad because there's still some hope left

"How is the child?" Toriel asked, trying to get up, but she feels a pain in her legs. The skeleton saw and ran to help her

"You shouldn't move just yet! And about the small human, they're fine, just sleeping in my room." Papyrus said while carefully checking Toriel's body…that's a lot of bruises

"Uh…sorry." Toriel apologized while Papyrus uses green magic on her…wound like that can't be healed by magic, but the pain can be eased

"By the way, I'm Papyrus! The Great Papyrus!" Papyrus said proudly

Wait! Papyrus? Oh silly her…of course! There are only two skeletons in the Underground…Sans and Papyrus. Now to think about it, the name seems to be…selective. But anyway, Papyrus fits perfectly to Sans's decripion…the understatement is kindness.

"I'm Toriel…it's nice to meet you," Toriel answered politely

"Of course! It's nice to meet you, too!" He said kindly, but something seems to flash in his eyes "Oh wait! Would you like to taste my spaghetti? I will get some for you!"

Food…and someone is still willing to give her? That's surprising, but Toriel still has the pie herself…although she hasn't checked, and it seems unlikely to survive the attack. Anyway, Toriel was about to decline politely, but Papyrus has already rushed to the kitchen. Toriel can only look and sign.

* * *

'Aster…' A longing voice said, annoying may it seems

'Aster…Aster…Aster…' The voice keeps persuading, so annoying…

"A little more…" Aster groaned…just like the time when his mother uses to call him when he oversleeps

'ASTER!' The voice is booming, which startled Aster and make himself fall out the bed

'So you are the soul of TENACITY for reason.' Gaster's voice was ironic and disappointed. Again with the sarcasm.

"You don't need to scream…" Aster sign, rubbing his head but still refuse to open his eyes

'Sleep well? Because it has been a day already…' Gaster said, rolling his eyes while flying around in boredom

"Wait! A day? What was I doing before? And where am I?" Now to mention, Aster finds himself in a room, which has a car-like bed…who would ever have that kind of bed?

"So I sleep here the whole time?" Aster asked

'That's right? And to be honest, I don't know where we are, really. And seems like I can't recall anything either.'

"That's alright…but my eyes are kind of hurt…" Aster said, rubbing his eyes…feel kinda hard to open it.

'Because you use too much magic, I think? How you are still alive now is a mystery.' Aster said, smile ironically

That's definitely a sarcasm…but Aster is too familiar with it to care. And he's right at something. He is actually still alive until now. Can that be considered an improvement?

"I think we should get out of here." Aster suggested lightly "And find Lady Toriel." Oh god, he hopes Toriel is okay

'It's up to you.' Gaster said, and all Aster can do is sign wearily…maybe he should sleep for some more, after all

Welp, no time…too busy awake to sleep.

Aster get himself from the ground, he can't open his right eye yet, but the left eye is enough to see the way. Aster goes forward and puts his hand on the doorknob.

"Here go nothing," Aster said to himself, lightly open the door…and now he noticed, he is in someone's house. Probably someone saved him…but who? Maybe someone who is kind enough? That's not really convincing.

'So someone is good enough…or you are lucky enough that someone decided to save you' Gaster makes a comment

Aster ignores it, and walk forward to look downstair…an he sees…

"Is that Toriel?" Aster questioned himself, she is sitting on the sofa and eat…spaghetti. But her face doesn't look that good…almost feels like she is suffering from something.

"So what do you think about my spaghetti?" A skeleton in a ridiculous armor asked Toriel

"Oh! It's…um…wonderful! But I think I'm full." Toriel said, forcing a smile, but the skeleton doesn't seem to notice.

"Hm…are you sure? I still have plenty left." The skeleton said it's quite a familiar situation Toriel is experiencing. Aster thinks back about the food at the church…oh no! Fast food is more delicious than the vegetable. And he actually has to make that face, or his mother would make him eat some more.

Aster doesn't sure why it is good for his health. Good things don't make you feel bad.

"Hello?" Aster finally said, and both Toriel and the skeleton turn to look at him. Toriel seems to show a sign of relief…don't know if it is him, or the spaghetti.

"Oh! The small human is awake!" The skeleton said…he looks…um…good? Maybe, it's an understatement.

"Aster…I'm glad you are okay." Well, not really okay, but Toriel still smiling warmly. And that eased the awkwardness of the situation.

"Thanks…but…where am I?" Aster questioned, scratching his head lightly

"You are at my house! And my brother's, too!" The skeleton said…and smile? But skeleton always smile, right? Guess it's a good sign.

"Um…but why are we here?" Aster questioned, still confused

"I find you two lying in the snow with some…wound. So I bring you back here to heal your wound. I can't just leave you out there." Aster can feel the sincerity in his word, and the smile seems pretty reassuring

"Oh! Hey Aster! This is Papyrus by the way." Toriel said, if Toriel trust the skeleton, Aster is fine with that

"The Great Papyrus!" The skeleton corrected, and Toriel chuckled a little

"Nice to meet you?" Aster said awkwardly

"Oh, and this is Aster! He is quite…special." Toriel said…well, Aster knows that himself. Magic and those kinds of stuff.

"It's nice to meet you too small huma-Aster." Papyrus then corrected himself

Papyrus is nice…at least compared to most people. They have a nice chat, but eventually, Aster have to decline the spaghetti, but otherwise, it's fine.

"Aster?" Toriel said, she seems to notice something "What happened with your eyes?" She said concerningly

Now to mention, his right eyes still can't open, and it's a little aching…

"Um… I do not really know…" Aster shrugged

"Let me see…" Papyrus said, examining Aster's eyes…

Papyrus's hand filled with green aura, and he uses it on Aster's eyes. But instead of the warm Aster thought, it as a sharp needle stab through his eyes.

"Uh!" Aster said in pain, using his hand to cover his eyes…his right eyes seem to illuminate the room with dark purple color for a second before returning to normal.

"Aster! Are you okay my child?" Toriel runs near Aster and puts her hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort…

"I…I'm fine…" Aster said, still covering his eyes…that doesn't help but at least the pain stopped. Seems like magic can't help with this.

"Is that magic?" Papyrus asked in confusion, he thought human can't use magic.

"Yes…?" Aster answered…doesn't expect anyone to know that soon.

"I thought humans can't use magic?" Papyrus said confusion can be seen in his eyes

"Well…it's a long story. Aster, I think you should go and rest for a while…" Toriel suggested, and Aster gives her a nod. Phantom pain still lingers in his eyes.

"Human Aster! You can go rest in my room. The Great Papyrus will welcome anyone in need." Papyrus said with a brightening smile.

Aster answered with a weary nod…seems like he should sleep some more after all.

Seeing the child wearily walks up the stair, Toriel just let out a sign…poor child…fallen down here at the wrong time…

"That's awesome! I don't know the human can use magic!" Papyrus said with excitement…

"Oh right…he is a special child." Toriel said, smiling a little "That's why I need to protect him." Toriel sign…she hopes the world was better. This is no place for a child to go through, even with a guardian…at least, not anymore

"Do you know about skeleton magic?" Toriel asked it sounds stupid, asking a skeleton that question

"Of course! I'm the Great Papyrus after all." Papyrus said proudly, with a nyeh

"Sorry for the…obvious question. Do you know about…the ability to manipulate gravity?" Toriel asked, Papyrus seems surprised

"Oh! I don't expect anyone to ask that. I can only use blue magic, but to manipulate gravity? That's not quite…maybe you can ask my brother?" Papyrus said "But yes, gravity magic is skeleton specialty! Although it's hard for a skeleton, and impossible for another monster."

"I see…" Toriel said while thinking…so her theory is correct. But what about…she needs more information "Papyrus…are you familiar with the human before this one?" Toriel asked, Papyrus seems to taken aback, but immediately become cheerful.

"Of course I know human Frisk! She is my friend! We used to go on a date together…and she makes friends with Undyne…Alphys…almost everyone I know. She even managed to get my brother Sans to stop lazying around" Papyrus suddenly thining about something "I don't know how, though. Maybe she is just better than me?"

Welp…that's enough evidence…more than enough…

"Do you know where your brother is?" Toriel asked, she is going to have a nice talk with Sans after she finds him…

A very nice talk…at least no one is going to die.

* * *

Aster lying on the bed lazily…he wants to fall asleep, but can't.

'So…you are just gonna laying around like that?' G asked, and Aster gives him a glare

"What am I suppose to do?" Aster said…so damn annoying.

'I don't know...' G said, and Aster just sign wearily

But really, lying and doing nothing, and no sleep is just boring…

Aster scans his eyes across the room…there is some kind of figurine on the table…like toys?

"Hm…Papyrus have these, too?" Aster asked himself, he remember one of the rick kids in the town used to have a space figurine…and it's impressive! This is nowhere near it but it's good enough.

There is some skull poster on the wall, like some posters those emo teenagers would have in their room…Aster never understood it. Are these people just hate the world and everything.

'Neat…' Gaster comment, Papyrus is a skeleton after all

There is a bookshelf near the poster, and Aster come closer to inspect it

"'Dating for Dummies' wait! What?" Okay, the name seems pretty…close. Anyway, this is the kind of thing Aster is expecting. But the bigger question…who write this kind of book? You know what, Aster doesn't want to know.

He slowly walks away from the bookshelf…and goes to check the closet. Wait! You know what? It's rude to check someone's personal stuff. There is clearly a computer near there, but can this even be used? It looks like it was picked up from the junkyard.

Aster sees a box in the corner…containing a lot of bones. It seems nothing interesting, so he simply ignored it. But somehow checking the room gives him a weird feeling…familiar?

Aster decided to come back to bed, but he's surprised to see the blue star again in the middle of the room. Okay, that's definitely not there before.

Like the instinct told him, Aster come closer and reached out his hand like last time. But something seems to strike his mind, and Aster takes back his hand.

'What's wrong?' Gaster asked, seems to surprise at the little boy reaction

"I…this will bring up memory…for you," Aster said hesitated

Now to think about it, it is true that Gaster hasn't thought about it. But it seems like the memory is a part of him…and it seems the star can heal Aster, too.

'Don't worry…I'm fine with the memory.' Gaster said although he is still feeling nervous with that kind of things, he figured out that he needs to face with it

"Okay…here go nothing," Aster said, touching the blue star, the familiar warm surge filling his body, and suddenly Aster can open his right eye again.

***The familiarity of this place…the memory is calling. It may not be good but you decided to go forward no matter what. The thought filled you with TENACITY.**

…and with that, memories start to go back…

* * *

" _G, are you sure this creation is usable?" Someone asked, his voice seems clearly troubled_

" _Of course…even if something went wrong, it can't have critical consequences. It only extracts a small piece of determination out of the souls. We need it to experiment without affecting the souls…the risk is too high." Gaster explained, taking a sip of coffee._

" _I mean…it's well and stuff but I don't think it can work easily like that. There may be some side effects we haven't known." The voice said with doubt._

" _Come on, S***, have a little fate. I think about every possibility." Gaster said, seems to be a little annoyed_

" _Welp, I believe in you. Just saying the fact." The voice said, signing_

" _I know…"_

…

" _Are you insane? Do you know what happened when you inject yourself with determination?" The voice angrily_

" _I will know soon…" Gaster said persistently_

" _You can't just use your life as an experiment!" The voice kept trying to convince Gaster, but he just shrugged_

" _I will be fine…I know I will…" Gaster said, and he can hear a sign in defeat._

" _Don't do something you regret later, G." The voice said, turning away_

" _I won't…" Gaster said and injected the needle with determination inside him_

_And then…pain and agony filled him_

* * *

Gaster snaps out of the memory, gasping…

This memory is more than intense…but…he can see Aster in the room, a surge of energy flying from him

'Aster!' G said, trying to fly closer to Aster

Aster's eyes filled with the purple color, flickering continuously.

"Ah…get out!" Aster shouted, clearly is feeling a lot of pain

Gaster flies closer, reach out his hand…the room seems to be flickering a to black for a split second…then nothing.

Aster has stopped shaking, now find himself and Gaster in a completely different place…like a lab…

It looks strange…dark…and ominous.

"Where are we?" Aster asked, shaking his head

'You teleported us to…somewhere.' Gaster said he doesn't know Aster can do that.

Teleport...it is some complicated magic...only can be used at an amount of energy. A large one.

He scans outside the room, and he sees….

'No way…' Gaster said in shock, it can't be…that's the machine in his earliest memory

'The Determination Extractor.' Gaster said, become speechless afterward

"What? What's-" Aster want to ask, but a sound from the distance stopped him.

It sounds…eerie…giving Aster a chill down his spine

"cdijjajcufdidvjid…" The voice said with language aster can't understand, like different language is being said at one…

There is something behind him…something…something he doesn't dare to look…

The things suddenly appear before him…

A twisted look can be seen in its eyes, or its mouth…

Aster was frozen…he doesn't dare to move…

He has really messed it up this time…


	6. Lab of Despair

**Lab of Despair**

Aster doesn't dare to move…he can feel his body shaking…

Horror? It filled his mind when seeing this creature…

"doc…heresdfsdyoufdfsare" It is saying something, but Aster can't understand any of it

Too many voices…speaking at one…like the eerie sound of a hundred forgotten spirits, splitting and fusing…calling for help, calling for memory.

But nobody came…

Aster has to run…right now…

But why can't he move…move…move

'Move!' Gaster shouted, breaking Aster from his horrifying thought

Aster gasped and immediately jump aside, dodging a swarm of white butterflies flying right toward him.

'RUN!' A warning can be heard from G, and Aster immediately gets it…

Aster runs as fast as he can, and to where? He is not sure…but it's better than stay there and die…or worse.

"What are those things?" Aster asked while running

'How should I know?' Gaster answered...

But that things…somehow it's so familiar…is he forgetting something?

Somehow…something is getting closer…

Not good…not at all…something wrong is getting closer…

**_*Stay here with me…_ **

An unsettling voice can be heard from his back…all he could do now is run faster…

But the faster he runs, the closer it gets…like you are running away from a wind…

Then, Aster feels something grab his shoulder, and he lets out a yelp of terrified…

Aster stumbled in the ground, but he feels like something pinned him to the ground…but there is nothing…only fear building up in his mind…

**_*Do you think I'm pretty?_ **

A scent of sweet lemon filled the air, but it makes Aster feel sick…not comforting at all in this situation

Something with a tall body and sharp teeth, twisted and melted looking at him…

Oh, no…oh no…this is not good…

'Use magic!' G suggested, and Aster immediately takes the idea…not many choices there are anyway.

Aster eyes brighten with a blue and red color, but somehow it is not working…

It's like…you are not only moved an object, but many objects stick together…

"G! Not working!" Aster said in panic while the creature getting closer and closer…

"Determination…melt…" The creature said, a disturbing smile in its face

'No…it's not…' Gaster said…his experiment…determination…these things…

It can't be…but somehow it seems right…his memory…and those creatures…

Is it connected in some way? It can't be, right?

Aster's eyes suddenly brighten with a dark purple aura, and the skull hovering above his head…and a surge of magic filled within Aster

His TENACITY doesn't allow him to accept the truth…nor he allows himself…

Both of them are not ready yet…

* * *

The sound of the machine can be heard across the room, relapsing again and again. It is hard to focus in this environment.

"Okay, Al, let's give it another go." The skeleton said and the lizard gives him a nod…

The machines brighten up with energy, responding strongly to the surrounding magic.

"The test is positive!" Alphys said, while looking through the note, this is better than the last time "We might succeed this time!" Alphys said hopefully

But, somehow, with a spark of light, the machine went dark…

They have failed…again…

"Damn it! Damn this machine!" The skeleton said angrily at the result.

How many times has he tried? He lost count…he wants to give up, but there is no turning back now.

"It's okay, Sans…we can try again…we will get it eventually." Alphys assure him, and Sans just sign tiredly

"I just…you know, you are right…maybe I'm just tired…" Sans said, scratching his head…it has been days since the last time he slept

It is kind of hard to keep his eye-socket open…but maybe all he needs is a cup of coffee and a little walk.

"I just need a cup of coffee and I will be fine, Al," Sans answered, rubbing his eye-socket and yawned

"Oh, there is some coffee I have already prepared in the table over there. But are you sure you will be okay?" Alphys said, Sans has a bad habit of keeping the pain for himself, but if he doesn't want to tell her, there is no reason to ask…

"I'm fine…I just need a walk. Keep me updated if you find out anything." Sans said, grabbing the coffee cup and wave at Alphys.

Meanwhile, Alphys just make a brief smile back and sign. She is tired, too, but this project is too important…maybe for the entire Underground…

Watching Sans slowly walk away, Alphys sit down and groaned…why must everything be so hard…

But the question is…why didn't Frisk come back? Alphys doesn't know…there is so many possibilities. Frisk could be dead for all she knows. If she wasn't, why didn't she come back? Frisk is not someone who would leave her friend down here, right? She won't go against her promise, right?

No, no…what was she thinking…Frisk was her friend…she must have her reason. Frisk is the most supporting friend Alphys could have…Frisk gives her confidence. It just…

"Hng…" Alphys lets out another sign…those desperate years…she has tried her best to cope with everything. But thinking like that is so not like her…

Damn her…damn this falling world. It is just…so hard. But Alphys knows she should keep going better than anyone. If there is one thing she can't do, it's not to give up and die.

If this time, these things succeed…it is a lot of hope for the monsters…and if she fails, if they fail…she is not sure what will happen next, but it's not something pretty. This is why…she must keep going…and Sans know that too…

Sans, too…he is even in worse condition. He is not a guy born for sentimental, but that doesn't mean he can't fall in love…and it's kind of ironic, to be a human. They have a weird…connection. Alphys knows that Sans loves Frisk…and it seems obvious to everyone close to him. He has taken a great toll when Frisk left…but he never stops hoping that he will meet her again. It's one of the reasons he is trying to find a way, to get out, besides his brother.

"Enough thinking, Alphys," Alphys said to herself, going to try out the code again. They are getting close…she can feel it…

Just hope Sans is still fine…when the time comes…

* * *

Toriel signed with a hint of tiredness, just…what should they do now? She doubts that the demonic flowers just is gone and leaves them like that. Why that flower didn't kill them? She will never know…

"Hey, Toriel?" Papyrus notice Toriel's troubled look and asked

"Oh! Sorry, I was…distracted for a minute." Toriel said in an apologetic tone.

"What were you thinking of? The Great Papyrus doesn't mean to offend, but you just kind of look at the wall for a long time." Papyrus said in hesitant

Wait! Did she actually do that? Well, that's embrassing…but yeah! She has no reason to hide information from Papyrus…especially such important information.

"Did you ever heard of a…talking flower?" Toriel asked, and Papyrus flinched at the question…his expression was…confused.

"You mean Flowey?" Papyrus said, and Toriel immediately knows it's right…she has learned the name of that flower by a whimsum in the RUIN. Flowey the flower…a normal and practical name for a not-so-normal flower with a killing spree. When Frisk fall, if she was late a second…and there won't be any Frisk anymore…

"You know…that creature?" Toriel said in shock, unable to proceed with what she is feeling right now…

Is it…no…that's not possible…

"Yeah…Flowey was a…friend of mine," Papyrus said, a hint a hesitant can be seen across his face like he is trying to believe that it's true…

"What? That thing is your friend? That thing is the reason we're even here. It attacked us!" Toriel said, believe it or not, Toriel was kind of angry to hear Papyrus calling that thing friend.

"What? Flowey would never do that! Sure, he was kind of…easy to angry, but he is not like that. He hasn't hurt me…are you sure it's not an accident-" Papyrus was cut off by Toriel's scream

"No! That thing…" Toriel suddenly feels like choking herself…like something blocking her way to breath

When Toriel shielded Aster…she feels pain…a great amount of pain even though she is a boss monster.

* * *

_Not to be over expecting, but Toriel is a strong monster boss to be said. Her power can be as equal as Asgore, maybe even stronger if she shows her all…she has a side that she wants to hide…_

_A side no one knows beside Asgore…_

_The truth is, the reason she goes to the RUIN, the reason she left…is to escape from it…_

_The Dreemurr family…have an amount of violent running in their blood…a strong kind…they were made the ruler of the Underground for a reason._

_Magic…strong magic runs through their body. It's…Toriel hates it…_

_Asgore, too…he was not bad…he was a good king, and people love him. But…that changes…he changes after…that day…that day when they lose everything…Asgore decided that every human fallen down will be executed for their soul…_

_And that's it…that's why Toriel was scared. That if she stays any longer, she will turn up, like him. If she lets Asgore do that, what good is she? So she leaves…to hide from the pain…to hide, and to protect…like the little reason she has left._

_Sometimes, she was really scared. One time, there was a girl with glasses and a notebook, and of the lastest human to fall, and Toriel almost killed her…_

_But that's not the point…Toriel have a very high amount of HP, and only a very strong person and hurts her that much in one hit, or someone…with a high amount of LOVE. Something like that can't be friendly or harmless._

* * *

"That thing…kill every monster in the RUIN. So many that its LOVE is very high." Toriel said, although Papyrus looks shocked, she seems to believe it…LOVE is a stat that no one except the king and possibly Undyne has more than one. Monsters never kill each other, but that doesn't mean they can't kill each other. The thing does that must be really twisted and sick.

"I…I just can't believe it. I don't think he can be that…" Papyrus is out of words…as much as Papyrus wants to believe in that flower, Papyrus is not stupid. Believe in someone too much is not a wise choice nowadays…he learns that while he was helping someone. That's stolen, but Papyrus knows…he knows that it won't be long until violence breaks out…

"PAPYRUS!" A voice, with a warm tone, can be heard from outside

"Oh. Excuse me!" Papyrus said and runs to get the door, and he was surprised to see a red flame monster, with a shorter green one standing at his door.

"Grillby? Oh hey, Fuku!" Papyrus strikes a friendly conversation, but the expression in Grillby's face was worry and Fuku looks almost scared to death.

"Papyrus, you should leave now," Grillby said, and Papyrus was surprised, but Grillby's voice was serious

"What? Why?" Papyrus said confusingly, he doesn't know why they got so scared…something bad, it seems.

"Listen, Papyrus. Take everything you can, you must evacuate right now. There is a flower is killing monsters outside Snowdin, It has already killed a handful of us and is coming here. The Royal Guard is coming to aid, but I don't think they will get in time." Grillby said, and papyrus takes a moment to proceed with the surge of information.

"What? That thing is already here?" Their attention turns to the goat lady, looking distressed behind Papyrus

"You know those things? Wait…you are…" Grillby seems to realize something but Toriel cut the flame man off

"Later…that thing got everyone in the RUIN. I'm a survivor…I don't think it is going this far. Papyrus?" Toriel asked snaps papyrus out of his thought "I will go and get Aster." Toriel said and start to go upstairs

"Hey, Papyrus…isn't that…no matter. You should take your food and everything you need and get out of here. I would like to stay to help you, but I need to get Fuku to safety first." Grillby said the unsure can be heard from his voice

"Don't worry, I will be right behind you," Papyrus said and Grillby gives him a nod then takes Fuku out of sight.

Outside, Papyrus can see the rabbit family, the mayor bear, the Snowdrake family and some Icecap is evacuating to Waterfall. Papyrus sees that and immediately comes inside to prepare his stuff. He knows how bad this situation is to stick around.

Papyrus start to pick some of his things, some bandage, some cinnamon bun, and mostly his spaghetti…food are quite rare nowadays, even though Sans told him it's fine, the situation Papyrus is seeing is much worse…there is a reason that Sans stop going to Grillby so often.

"Papyrus!" Papyrus can hear Toriel shouting upstairs, so he stops packing and immediately goes upstairs to check.

"Aster…he is not here!" Toriel said, her expression is horror and otherwise unreadable

"What happened?" Papyrus asked, clearly start to worry, too. Well, the situation seems bad enough without this.

"I…I come upstairs, but I can't find him…I look everywhere…he is not here," Toriel said, barely can keep up with her mind. There are thousands of possibilities in her head, and none of it seems fine.

"But why?" Papyrus asked confusingly, Aster has no reason to run away, and even if he has then how?

Magic…it must be…

"I…I don't know. I need to find him…what if…" Toriel said, like dealing with a panic attack, is gasping

"Um…calm down…it would be fine." Papyrus tries to reassure the distressed mother, although it seems like it didn't help that much.

"I…I…" Toriel suddenly stands up "I have to find him!" Toriel said and immediately run outside

Okay, now it's Papyrus's turn to panic…well, the strange human with magic disappeared. And now Toriel goes outside while a murderous flower is getting near. One of the worst ideas to be told.

"Wait Toriel!" Papyrus said, aware the fact that she is already gone "Oh no…" Papyrus quickly grab his bag of useful stuff (or at least that is what he thought) and run after Toriel…

Must get her before some unwanted things happened…

* * *

The snowflake is falling like a storm and Papyrus can barely see the way…

Snowdin isn't like this…but a problem with the Core caused this, at least that's what Sans told him, it has happened much time before, and Papyrus actually have gotten used to it. But now, it's proving to be trouble…

"Toriel?" Papyrus called out, but all he's heard is the sound of the wind howling. He is walking blindly right now since it is so hard to see the way…

Suddenly, Papyrus can hear something moving behind him. His instinct told him to turn around…but there was nothing…just snowflake and…

"Papyrus…" A voice called out, it seems distance, but so close. It's not Toriel's voice, he can feel it…and it gives his bone a chill.

"Long time no see. Don't you miss me?" Papyrus turn to see a familiar flower with a disturbing fake smile looking at him

If he has a heart, it would be pounding in fear right now…now the situation is even extra bad…

"Um…nice to see you again?" Papyrus tries to be calm, hoping maybe the flower isn't as murderous as his friend told him, but his voice seems to shake.

"Are you cold, Papyrus? You seem shaken up, maybe I can help." The flower said and make a devilish smile "Here! Have some friendliness pellets!" Papyrus can hear Flowey laughing like watching comedy while he tries to dodge the bullet.

"Please…you don't have to do this!" Papyrus plead while trying to dodge the bullet, but it just getting more and faster, Papyrus can barely dodge them all…

Eventually, he gets hit by one of the bullets, and what happened? It hurts like hell, Papyrus can feel the LOVE inside the bullet, twisted, maniacally…

Seeing the pained Papyrus, Flowey makes the bullet flies faster, faster…Papyrus got hit by several more bullet, and now in a pretty bad shape…

"Oh, poor Papy! Come on, I'm just trying to show you some LOVE!" The flower's face turns into a horrible mess, which Papyrus can't imagine even in his best nightmare. Flowey summons a wall of bullets flying at him...

Papyrus desperately wants to stand up and but he can feel a sharp pain in his bone…the vine is catching his legs, tripping him…and all he can do is looking at the attack getting closer…and he decided to close his eyes, waiting for the impact...

"HAND. OFF. HIM." A high pitch and threatening voices can be heard, and before they know it, a wall of fire appears before Papyrus, blocking all the bullets, and a fireball hits Floweys's vines and sets it aflame…

The flower looks panic at the sign of a certain goat monster. Her eyes were red with a burning hatred inside…this woman is definitely scarier than Papyrus thought. Such magic…it can be compared to the king…

"Papyrus, you got any healing items?" Toriel asked, and Papyrus immediately takes a plate of spaghetti from his bags

*You ate the better-than-before Spaghetti. It's really better, and your HP maxed out.

The flower hissed angrily and summon both vines and bullets to attack…

"Listen…" Toriel closes her eyes, looking calmly…while steps aside to avoid getting damaged

"No! You die now!" The flower said and keep attacking…and Toriel is losing her patience

"Then…GOODBYE." Toriel's voices were serious, she opens her red eyes and looking straight at the flower. And it sends a chill like the murderous flower is nothing but a normal weed on her way

An endless line of fire appears behind her, and Papyrus spots a hint of horror in the flower.

Like a hurricane, the fire is flying toward the flower, burning everything in its path, melting all the snow and lighting the whole area.

The flower was helpless against the fire, and end up being swallowed by the fire, and it seems like everything nears it, too…

And when it stops…to everyone surprise…there is no dust on the ground. Did that flower getaway? But it seems like Toriel doesn't care much. She runs near Papyrus, and it seems like he is traumatizing seeing that. How can this lady be so strong?

"Um…" Papyrus is a little shaken, seriously lost his word

"I…sorry for that," Toriel said apologetically

"That flower is still alive, though," Papyrus said with uncertainty

"I know…it isn't enough to kill that thing, I afraid. But we need to get out of here now…" Toriel said, and Papyrus gives a nod "Aster is not here, but I don't think that flower got him."

"We can go to my brother's in Hotland, they have camera across the Underground, they will know what to do," Papyrus suggested

"Wait, what?" Toriel is a little shock, if they have a camera across the Underground then…

"Don't worry, they don't check it often. My brother is too busy at work." Papyrus said, and Toriel lets out a sigh of relief

If it's true…then let's go…

* * *

Sans almost finish walking around the lab…it's strange…he has this very strange feeling.

Something important is happening…

"Hm?" Sans was surprised to see some Almalgamate running from the way leading to the DT Extractor…what have gotten them so scared up.

Then, he can hear the noise of fighting, and a surge of energy comes from that way…are the Amalgamates fighting each other? No…none of them have magic like that…

Sans teleports inside to see, but he medially feels a force in his soul, and before he knows it, an invisible force slams him into the wall.

"Agh!" He said in agony, got some broken bone here and there, it seems…

Sans can see a small child, a human? With white hair and his eyes blazing in a purple aura. The child approaching him closer…and closer…shaking continuously.

Dying by random things you don't acknowledge isn't a good death...

And to his surprise, when the child gets close, it collapses to the floor…

"What?" Sans touched the child, but there is no response…

Well, he doesn't want it to responde anyway...

Look like the child has fallen unconscious…by some unknown reasons. And somehow, it is a good sign, and he is still alive

It is a very powerful child, also a human…

Can this day get any weirder?


	7. Secret to be revealed

**Secrets to be revealed**

The sight was not very…pretty…

There seems to be a massive hole on the ground, some tree is still on fire despite the snow…

Maybe she has overdone it? Well, she hoped she doesn't…because that is a power she doesn't want to use…not even a little bit…

But however, the gravity of the situation is bigger than that…and it seems like, she made the right decision to keep them both safe…

For now…

Suddenly, she can hear the sound of heavy armor in the snow, many sound…

Armor…only certain kinds of monster can wear it, like the royal family…

And royal guard…

"Queen Toriel?" A royal guard in armor said in surprise, quickly run to examine the situation "You are back…I…I can't believe it." The royal guard bowled before Toriel

Royal guard…the force was created to protect the peace in the Underground, and takes action in case something bad happens…

Should something dangerous happened, they will protect the royal family and the people with their life, aside from the…

The royal judge…the last line…only granted for someone with incredible magic…

"Are you really…" Another royal guard said, a little surprised, she seems? "My queen." The royal guard bowed before her, and Toriel is in a loss of word…she doesn't expect this to happen.

They are supposed to forget her after all these years…and yet here they are, calling her queen.

She is not forgotten, and is that good or bad? She can't really tell…

"I…not anymore." She said bitterly, it feels kind of bad to let her people down "Please stand up, I don't think I can handle…this."

The royal guards noticed and immediately stands up, making the sorry face for the uncomfortable situation they have made to the former queen…

"I'm sorry, my quee-" The royal guard suddenly stopped, seems to search his mind "Lady Toriel." He finally said…and oh well, it's what people usually call her, but it is a long time ago…some people even though she was dead by now…

She doesn't mind that…less trouble for her to deal with…

"Thank you." Toriel said calmly "Why are you here, my friend?"

"We got an order from Queen Undyne to protect the people and take them to safety." A royal guard explained

Undyne…that name is familiar…is that the little fish girl that challenged Asgore? She is the queen after Asgore's death?

Well, there is some information she heard from the spiders in the RUIN, about a fish monster that's the captain of the royal guard…

Royal guards and rulers are different…they are not even alike! The Royal guard only formed to fight and protect people, and politics don't matter with them…

And as the result, it leads to dark scenery…very dark scenery…

"I'm sorry, Lady Toriel. But I'm afraid you must evacuate with everyone. We don't have any offense, we know you are strong enough to defend yourself but we can't take any risks. The royal guard will be in Snowdin, trying to find any survivors left." The royal guard said, and Toriel gives them a nod…

"Hey! Can you take us to my brother in Hotland?" Papyrus jumps in, and the royal guards seem surprised

"O-oh sure! Actually, Hotland is where we are going right now. Most monsters have to go through Waterfall before reached Hotland, but we think you can ask the River Person. They would be glad to help, for the right reason." The royal guards said

"Thank you," Papyrus said in appreciation

"If we are gonna make it there on time, we should probably go now," Toriel suggested, and Papyrus seems to realize it that she is indeed very worried

"Good luck, Lady Toriel, we will stay here for now." One royal guard said

And soon after, they disappear into the unknown…

"Um…" Papyrus is feeling a little…shy after knowing Toriel was the former queen. He has heard about it but doesn't expect to meet her here. "The River Person is this way."

Well…awkward silence it is…

"Tra la la, care for a ride?" The River Person said in a mysterious tone…like always. Why did he sound like that? No one knows…hell, they don't even who the River Person really is. What the River Person really is…

But no one seems to mind for a while…

"Hello, Mysterious Person." It's what Papyrus always calls him, and he doesn't seem to mind…

"Greetings Papyrus." The River Person said, "And greeting, Lady Toriel."

Seems kind of chilling….for this monster to know how to call Toriel…Toriel could swear that she hasn't seen him before. Or has her? That doesn't seem to matter right now.

"Can you take us to Hotland?" Papyrus politely ask, and the River Person nod softly

They both get in the both…it starts to move after a while

"Tra la la…an unexpected thing lead to many impossible things…" The River Person said while humming his own tune…

"What?" Toriel said, confused about what the River Person meaning…

"Well…I don't think he really means anything. Mysterious Person said a lot of things I don't understand. Like a riddle, perhaps?" Papyrus said, thinking about some distance memories

"I see…"

For a while, it is so quiet that they can hear nothing but the water…peaceful…it's something quite rare even in the RUIN.

"Papyrus…was your brother…close? To the last human?" Toriel breaks the silence…

"Oh? Human Frisk, you mean? Well, Sans was…close…really close to her. I remember they go on date together a few times. I mean, The Great Papyrus has the pleasure to go on a date with the human once, but I think we did that…for fun. However, Frisk seems to really enjoy it when she goes on her date with Sans…" Papyrus said, diving back for more memories…it feels like there is some kind of connection between his brother and Frisk

About Toriel…she seems to think for a while. Who could have thought this is a way of **protecting**? Now now, don't get it on with irony, she is the one who asked him to make a promise…

"Sometimes I wonder…if they are more than close friends?" Papyrus wonders out, and Toriel thinks this is kind of obvious…

"Well…we will find out soon…" Toriel whispered quietly…

And the boat just keeps going…like a moment of peace before the chaos ahead…

A calm before storm…

* * *

Meanwhile, the two scientists are standing in the lab…

"Wow, Sans…you are…always f-full of surprise," Alphys said, her voice is as awkward as usual

A part of the personality, they said…

Well, back to the problem, now before them is a child, white hair, human perhaps, lying on the bed…

"dunno…i was good at it." Sans said while looking at the child "the big question is how? i don't really feel like a human appearing out of nowhere…"

Now he thought about…maybe this human, or whatever it is, an experiment of G? That probably seems like a possible outcome, but no. As far as he knows, this is biologically a human, and no way….it just doesn't make any sense?

Although it explains a lot…the power the manipulate gravity…the magic…it's kind of absurd…

And don't even talk about miracles…it doesn't happen…and Sans doesn't believe in miracles…not anymore.

"I d-don't know…what should w-we do? We could take the h-human to Undyne." Alphys suggested, but her face doesn't seem to agree "On second thought…maybe no."

To be honest…this can't…and never will be a good decision…

Undyne…as much as Alphys hated to remind herself…there is no guaranteed that Undyne won't make any mistakes…

They just need one soul to cross the barrier…if Undyne goes, she will take six more, come back, and free them all…

A good plan? Well, it seems like it. But that's only used as a last resort…

Somehow…Alphys feels like she would make a big mistake if she takes this child to Undyne…

"yeah…i think so too, al." Sans signed…Undyne hasn't been in her best condition for a while…she is not the ruler type… "did you check this human?"

"Y-yeah…it seems like this human has a type a magic…along with a soul of tenacity…" Alphys said, looking at the STAT…

_HP: 10/10_

_You can feel a strange, yet familiar magic inside this human…_

"tenacity? i thought it has disappeared since the great war?" Sans asked confusingly

"It's…true. So it's quite strange to see it appear…especially from nowhere…" Alphys said…the tenacity soul is the front line in the Great War, using their magic to protect other souls behind them…

A soul shield…a sacrifice...even if their number is limited…

And soon…the last soul of tenacity fallen down…and they are gone ever since…

It is a shame, considered tenacity is just a little bit more common than Determination, and a bit rarer than Dedication…which both are rare and powerful soul trait…

And now…a soul of tenacity is here before them…

"it's strange…" Sans said while thinking

"H-hey, Sans?" Alphys said, getting his attention "This kind of magic…it's monster magic…"

"a cross-bred? that can't be possible…" Sans said in shock…there must be an explanation for it

"It is…and the magic…um…" Alphys said, but stopped…wondering if she should continue…

"what is it, al?"

"I keep testing a few times…but keep getting the same result…" Alphys takes a deep breath "Sans…the magic in this child is similar to yours." Alphys finally said

Sans just standing there, shocked filled his face…

Wait…that can't be…can it? There is no way, right?

"Sans…maybe you should calm dow-" Alphys said, but was interrupted by a knock at her door…

"In a second!" Alphys said while rushing to open it, leaving Sans swimming in his thought…

Alphys looks at the camera showing who is standing before his door…it was a skeleton waving his hand. Alphys then quickly opens the door…

"Hello, Alphys!" Papyrus greeted her with his casual friendliness

"O-oh! H-hi Papyrus! What are you doing out here?" Alphys asked in confusion…

"It's a long story…" Papyrus said scratching the back of his skull "Do you mind if we come in?"

"We?"  
"Oh yeah! Here, meet Toriel…she was…um…" Papyrus couldn't find the right word to describe, and Toriel sign a bit

"My name is Toriel, I come from the RUIN…and you must be Alphys I assume? It's nice to meet you." Toriel said with a couraging smile, and that makes Alphys's nervousness fade a bit

"Y-yeah! It's…nice to meet you, too." Alphys said, well, she is screaming inside right now…too nervous…to shy…

Something just never changes…

"Oh! P-please, come inside!" Alphys said and step aside…

"Thank you," Toriel said simply and walk inside, followed by Papyrus. Alphys quickly closes the door behind them…

"So w-why are you here?" Alphys asked, she knows Papyrus come here often, but something tells her simple visiting is not the case.

"Oh…there is…an emergency…" Papyrus said, looking quite bothered by the question "Something serious happened in Snowdin…" Papyrus said quietly

"W-what?" Alphys said, she didn't mean to ask like that but the word 'serious' startled her

"I will explain…but can we see Sans first?" Papyrus suggested, and everyone seems to agree

"Yeah…he is in the lab…this way…" Alphys said and go ahead

* * *

"Sans!" Papyrus said joyfully when seeing his brother, and Sans turns to look at him…

"oh sup, bro," Sans said calmly, but he looks quite happy as well

"And I assume you are Sans?" Toriel said and Sans raised his non-existence brow

"yeah…may I ask who you are?" Sans said, scratching his head…this woman voice seems familiar

"Knock-knock" Toriel said, and Sans seems surprised

A knock-knock joke, classic…

"who's there?" Well, Sans go along with it anyway…

"Old Lady," Toriel said simply, and Sans seems startled

"Toriel?" Sans said…well, unexpected things happened…

"Yes, Sans…and we come here to talk about many things…" Toriel said, her tone turns to serious

That really makes Sans feel like jump out his skin…oh…he can't…

"Yeah brother…while you are away…something happened in Snowdin…" Papyrus said, his voice troubled… "You know about…the talking flower I mention to you?"

The room suddenly feels tensed…okay now this is great…just great…

"A-a talking flower?" Alphys asked, her voice sound distress…

"Yes…a very dangerous one…" Toriel said, taking a deep breath "The flower…it killed every monster in the RUIN…and many in Snowdin…thankfully, most people got out of there safely…" Toriel said a hint of horror resides in her eyes…

Everyone seems to look kind of kinda shocked as well, except Alphys is shaking in distress…

"al, calm down…" Sans said, trying to calm Alphys down, but failed miserably

"Don't worry Alphys, Toriel has taken care of the flower…they can't possibly cross path with us again…" Papyrus said, and Alphys seems to relax a bit. It's a shame. One time, Papyrus has thought the flower is some sort of good friends with him.

"But…that's not why we are here…the things are…" Toriel said, seems to hesitate for a moment "A human has fallen down the RUIN…"

"W-what? So where is the human now?" Alphys asked

"We were in Papyrus's house…we left for a while and…he just seems to disappear…we can't find him anywhere…" Toriel said, a worried expression on her face…

"Like teleport?" Alphys suddenly said "But I thought…"

Well…hit the jackpot. Again…teleport is a rare (like very rare) skeleton magic and no way a human can get it unless…

Oh…how dramatic this situation is becoming…

And now, Sans seems to sweat…a lot…

"Sans, what's wrong, brother?" Papyrus asked concerningly

"nothing gets under my skin, pap." Sans crack a joke and Papyrus groaned in annoyance, while Toriel seems to be trying not to laugh "but um…actually…" Sans steps out of the way, and a child with white hair can be seen lying in bed…

"My child?" Toriel said and move closer to him…the child seems physically fine, so no worry.

"W-well…Sans finds this human lying in our lab…" Alphys said, "As this human comes from nowhere…"

An awkward silence filled the room for a while…

"W-well…um…the situation is…complicated." Alphys said while checking the result again "This human magic…is similar…to Sans. I don't know why or how…this doesn't make any sense…unless…" Alphys stopped suddenly "Sans…is it possible…?"

Sans was silent…so do everyone…

"um…al, i dunno," Sans said, not sure how the reaction of everyone…

"Sans…was you and my child, Frisk…have done anything…more than friendly?" Toriel asked, and Sans froze in place…

"i…uh…" Sans said, weird things happen everywhere…and these things are not helping "maybe…?"

"Maybe?" Toriel hardened her voice, her eyes flare up with fire

"come on, tori…it just…we got drunk and stuff happened…" Sans protest, but it is getting nowhere…Toriel just got even madder

"Sans…" Toriel signed heavily, trying to calm herself "I guess…I'm sorry, this situation is quite strange for me…but I know when I asked you to protect her five years ago…" Toriel gives Sans a sharp glare that goes right through him "This. Is. Not. What. I. Meant."

"Um…we should calm down for a while. Nothing is sure, right. We can ask him when he wakes up."Alphys suggested in order for the situation to cool down

"Yeah. We can ask the little human later!" Papyrus jumped in

"I guess…getting mad doesn't help anyone…at least you keep the promise of protecting her…and I appreciate for that…" Toriel sign in defeat… "I will go for some fresh air…" Toriel said and walk out of the room

"Wait! Toriel!" Papyrus said, quickly follow behind

Now there is no one left in the room except the two scientists…

"Sans…" Alphys said, trying to find the right word "Did you…seriously do that?"

"i…yes…but it's just a one night and i don't expect…" Sans signs, long day, long story…

"Do you love her?" Alphys asked and Sans seems startled by the question

"i…yeah."

"Sans, does she love you?"

"yes…or at least she said so…" Sans said, thinking about the time they used to have…

"Sans…there is a chance…that if your feeling is high enough, both of your soul and Frisk's will mated and…a new life will be created…" Alphys said, searching her mind "They are for soulmates…and it's quite rare, even rarer considered a human and monster…but it's possible…"

Sans seems silent…and Alphys continue to talk.

"When a half-bred child was born, it drained the magic from its parents…which make monster weaker in magic…and since human doesn't have magic, it drained the power from their soul…physically." Alphys sign "The child often takes the magic from the monster parent…but if the monster dies, or something blocked the magic between them…"

"the barrier…" Sans said, and Alphys nod

"If the child drained the magic from the human parent, it may cause some physical problem…like disability in their arms and legs…"

"But if then, they can't…

"Yes…" Alphys said simply "If this really is the case…then Frisk has her reason not to go back to the Underground…"

Sans was shocked, to said the least. Is this the reason Frisk can't go back with him…

It was a while until Sans notice himself shaking…

"But…if the child somehow connects back to the monster parents…I think the human parents will be recovering…" Alphys said, make Sans feel relief a bit "But…what troubled me is…this child fallen down here…for a reason…"

And it left even more questions to answer…

* * *

Aster feels terrible. His body feels tired and…his head feels hurt like hell…

Where was he? What was he doing? He is not so sure…his memory seems hazy…

"Wake up, Aster!" A voice called out for him, and his open his eyes tiredly

Gaster was standing before him…looking worried…

"G?" Aster asked, confused

Aster takes a look at the situation surrounding him…and seeing that there is nothing but darkness…the only light is a dark purple light shining through his chest…

"Where are we?" Aster asked, trying to get up…thought he has gotten used to it already…

"We are in the **Void** …"


	8. Side story 1

**Side hope 1: The night before departure**

It has been a while since Frisk finds a place to stay...Imaginating surviving through Hotland with a bunch of fire monsters trying to kill you. Not a fun journey, if you count the pain, bruises...she should get some healing item or a SAVE point...

MTT Resort...she is finally here, looking at the grand building before her...

Fabulous, they said...it's from MTT after all, and MTT is just full of surprise...

Suddenly, Frisk sees a familiar skeleton with a blue jacket standing near the entrance of the resort. Neat! She didn't expect to see him here...

"Sans!" Frisk said cheerfully, getting the skeleton's attention. He turns back and looks at her with his usual grin...classic.

"frisk? didn't expect to see you here, kid." Sans said, scratching the back of his skull...he seems happy to see her as well

"Oh you know I have to go through here. Are you waiting for me?" Not to be over expecting, but Frisk desperately hope that's the case

"kinda...i have a job here, ya know, but i decided to take a break." Sans said, and Frisk slightly rolling her eyes

"You always take a break, Sans..." Frisk signs, she is glad she sometimes manages to break the skeleton from his routine...Papyrus said it's impossible, but it seems quite easy, at least for her

"heh...true." Sans said "frisk...do you have a minute?" Sans suddenly asked and Frisk nod her head in response

"i was wondering...if you could go and grab some dinner first...with me?" Sans said, seems to nervous at the moment, and Frisk giggles

"Like a date?" Frisk teased with a smile, and a bright blue blush can be seen across Sans's face...

He is blushing...really? That's so far from what Frisk has expected.

"i mean...yeah...maybe...if you want." Sans said, stuttering, and grin a bit for his nervousness (and blush) to fade away...but only ends up making in worse...

Oh god...why did he lose his cool like that...

"Of course...why not? Anything for you." Frisk said in a flirty voice, and winks again, making Sans buries himself in his hoodie

"eh...come on, I know a shortcut," Sans said, sign for Frisk to follow him

* * *

"and here we are..." They appear inside the resort...it looks beautiful inside...

Frisk can see classy table and chair...candles and stuff. Should there be a violin as well?

No matter, this is the one, classic dinner by candlelight? Romantic, sure is...Sans is just full of surprises

"Aw...you are so chessy..." Frisk teased, and Sans look away in awkward

"kid…" Sans sign and Frisk giggles playfully

"Sorry…" Frisk said and take a seat, and Sans as well. She really needs to stop flirting whenever she has the chance (old habits die hard…not really old, though…she only flirts with monsters). They are sitting opposite now…a table for two and…when did it get THIS awkward.

"so…your journey's almost over, huh." Sans said, looking a little sad "you must really wanna go home."

Not really…not on the surface…

It's why she even down here in the first place…

A world she wants to escape from…

"Not really…" Frisk said, looking away…she takes a deep breath to sway away from her memories from the past…

It's just past…and she knows she can't dwell on it…she has to move on…

"hey…if you don't want to go home, maybe it's better to take what's given to you…" Sans signs lightly…if Frisk goes to Asgore…then it's useless. If Frisk does not fight back, she will die…and Sans doesn't want that

Believe it or not…Sans hasn't felt like caring for someone besides Papyrus…and he thought he never will…

But Frisk…somehow makes him think about it again…

"down here you've already got food, drink, friends…" Sans said in a sincerity he rarely shows "is what you have to do…really worth it?"

It's…a good question. Indeed, Frisk wants to stay down here…away from everything…away from human…

But…she feels like no one gonna is happy this way…at least not truly…and then someday, something will go wrong and breaks her peaceful happiness

"ah, forget it. i'm rooting for ya, kid" Sans said, he was never good at persuading people, and he accepted it

The room was silent for a while…they just sat there, avoiding eye contact…

"hey." Sans breaks the silence "let me tell you a story." Sans said, and Frisk eyes lighten up with curiosity and nod

"so i'm a sentry in snowdin forest, right? i sit out there and watch for human…it's kind of boring." Yeah…it sounds kinda boring job, considering the fact that not every day a human walks out of the RUIN. But…to be fair, Frisk can understand that Sans has his reason…

And also, Sans takes a break quite fluently…

"but fortunately, deep in the forest, there's this HUGE locked door." Oh…that actually makes sense…that's the only exit from the RUIN "and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes." Wait, what? Again, Frisk doesn't know what is she expecting…

"so one day, I'm knocking 'em out, like usual. i knock on the door and say "knock knock."…and suddenly, from the other side, i hear a woman's voice "who is there?"." That's Toriel, Frisk can be sure of that "so naturally, I respond:"

**"dishes"**

**"Dishes who?"**

**"dishes a very bad joke."**

"then she just howls with laughter, like it's the best joke she heard in a hundred years. so I keep 'em coming, and she keeps laughing…she's the best audience i've ever had." Sans grin a little…good time while it lasts…he hasn't been back since he met Frisk

"I would tell you she is the only one, but I would be lying to myself," Frisk whisper while signing

"then…after a dozen of 'em, SHE knocks and says..."

"Knock knock!"

"who's there?"

"Old lady!"

"old lady who?"

"Oh! I did not know you could yodel!"

"wow…needless to say, this woman was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours…" Wait a minute, was talking to Sans makes Toriel like a joke, too? Her diary…skeleton jokes…oh it all makes sense! Toriel turns out is not that lonely after all.

"eventually, i had to leave. papyrus gets kind of cranky without his bedtime story…but she told me to come by again, and so I did. then I did again. and again. it's a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door. it rules." Sans suddenly silence for a while

"one day, though, I noticed she wasn't laughing very much. i asked her what was up. then she told me something strange." Sans's expression suddenly hardened "if a human ever comes through this door…could you please, please promise something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not?"

Oh…now she knows…a promise, huh?

"now, i hate making promises…and this woman, i don't even know her name." Sans sign a bit, leaning back on his chair "but…someone who sincerely likes bad jokes…has an integrity you can't say "no" to."

Then Sans turns to look straight at Frisk.

"do you get what I'm saying?" Frisk shakes her head lightly "that promise i made to her…you know what would happen if she hadn't said anything?"

No…maybe? That he won't protect her or…

"buddy…you'd be dead where you stand," Sans said in a threatening tone, and Frisk flinched a bit but his word, but regain her composure pretty quickly

"You won't." Frisk said simply, and Sans actually look a little surprised "Come on! You love me! You would regret it later." Frisk winks and Sans burst out laughter, follow by Frisk afterward…for a quite long time, to be honest.

"yeah…seems like i have underestimated you, kid. you caught my true intention." Sans recover from laughing, signing a bit

"Really? The love-me part?" Frisk said, and Sans now completely caught off guard, blushes deeply blue

"uh…" Sans was a loss of word…this kid gonna the death of him someday…

"Sorry…I can't help it…" Seeing Sans's expression, Frisk's cheek seems to turn pink as well "Anyway, we come here to grab dinner, right?" Frisk suggested

"oh…right…" Sans scratching the back of his skull in embarrassment

They only ordered small things, though. Sans, like usual, have his ketchup. Wait! Is that alcoholic ketchup? Guess Frisk needs to ket-chup with Sans as well, so she ordered some wine…she has plenty of money left, after all.

"wine? aren't you too young to drink that?" Sans asked, Frisk just simply shrugged it off

"Come on! I'm older than I look…" Frisk suddenly feels sadness in her soul…

Indeed…she maybe 16 but she thinks of life like mature people…not in a good way...

In her life…she was forced to grow up…by circumstances. She is different, but she has her own reasons…

"hey, kid. are you okay?" Sans's voice turns into a concern one, and Frisk lightly nod

"Yeah…just some memories…" Frisk said, taking a deep breath…the wine is here finally…

It's kind of…comfortable…to be like this? Of course, she enjoys every moment with Sans but…this was different…she feels her heart beating…nervously…

They sitting a moment in silence…her feeling must go back and bite her, at a time like this…

Frisk knows she has a thing for Sans…but…she was nervous behind all that flirting…

Although…

"kid…I can't tell that you don't want to come back to your life on the surface…so why won't you stay here?" Sans asked, confuse can be seen across his face, and Frisk signs

"It's just…I don't really know anymore…" Frisk said, taking a sip of her wine "I feel like somehow…something bad gonna happen if I stay…" At this point, Frisk doesn't know anymore…she wants to stay and…

"i understand…" Sans sign...he was hoping Frisk could stay here… "see ya later, kid…" He turns to walk away…

He could have said something…making her stay…but he doesn't want to get deeper in this…it would only hurt more…

"Sans wait!" Frisk sad and Sans turns back… "I want to tell you something but…can we go somewhere else?" Sans seems to be surprised by the favor, but quickly reach out his hand…

"of course, kid…come on! i know a shortcut." Frisk quickly grab his hand, and a second later, there is nothing left but some magic linger in the air…

Sans's mind was clouded with a lot of things…they have a handshake once right? But this is…this is hand-holding…oh no! Guess he wasn't thinking so straight…

His mind was racing, and that makes him lose his focus and…where are they?

The messy bed…the treadmill…the trash tornado…and yes, he was done for…

"Where are we?" Frisk asked, confusing upon seeing his room

"uh…we are in my…room…" Sans said hesitantly

Frisk now blushes a crimson red…why Sans take her to his room? Is he…

"hey, hey, calm down kid…i lost focus and now we're here. we can go somewhere else if you…"

"It's okay…" Frisk said, reassuring herself…what card is she playing right now?

"are you sure?" Sans asked this kid is full of surprised…well, maybe not that much a kid

"Surely sure," Frisk said and smile brightly

"if you say so…so what's super-secret-stuff you mentioned?" Sans asked

Frisk flinched…well, don't mess it up, Frisky! Remember, this may be the only opportunity you have! A strange voice mentioned in her head, but Frisk thinks that's just her inner self kicking…

"Sans…you are the best friend I can have…you know that?" Frisk said nervously, Sans doesn't quite understand it, though…

"yeah? but what brought this up all of the sudden…"

"You see…I have been trying to tell you…that…" Frisk feels like something blocking her voices…come one! It's way easier in her imagination!

Frisk…just say it already…you can do it! And the voice in her head is pushing her again.

But what if he doesn't feel the same? Well, judging by his expression, he definitely feels the same. So don't let the chance slip away!

"hey, kid…you can tell it later if you feel…"

"I LOVE YOU!" Frisk shouted it out loud…maybe too loud

"wait what?" Sans was caught off guard again…he stands in shock while Frisk buries her face in her hand, trying to stop him from seeing her expression

"I love you, Sans…and I have wanted to tell you for a long time…but I'm afraid what if…if…" Frisk said but she was stopped by a touched on her lips…

A kiss?

"say no more, Frisk…I feel the same…" Sans pushed her away from the kiss and smile, true smile "i'm sorry for not telling it sooner, kid…i just…you will be away soon and i…" Sans signs…he is just as bad at dealing with this kind of stuff

Frisk hugged him tightly, and look at him with open eyes…filled with determination…

Wow…golden eyes…Frisk never open them before and it's…beautiful.

"kid…you are gonna kill me if you continue to do that," Sans said, and Frisk quickly release Sans

"Sorry, thought you might get **bonely** without me." Frisk cracked a joke and both of them couldn't hold back there laughing

Suddenly, Frisk feels a pulse in their soul…a weird feeling filled them…and it seems like Sans does, too.

"Um…what's happening, Sans?" Frisk asked, worried…is that a normal thing? Is that supposed to happen or…?

"frisk…don't want to be over-reacted or anything but…that's the sign of our soul…want to be mated," Sans said embarrassingly, can Frisk can hear herself screaming mentally

"it's not supposed to happen this early if i remember correctly," Sans said, in an attempt to calm Frisk down

"It's fine…but mated? Like…you know…the thing." Frisk coughs lightly, avoid the sensitive part.

"Uh…nothing that dramatic…it's like making a bond or some sort…" And he forgot the part that magic works differently and sometimes, it can result in some unwanted effect. Extremely unpredictable between a human and a monster. And Sans doesn't read enough to know it…

**_It's actually a good thing, or a bad thing (there are just so many outcomes in the future…) but whatever their choice is…the real matter is time…_ **

"Really?" Frisk asked, "Then we don't we let it…"

"frisk…i'm gonna be honest…i don't know if…"

"Is it because I'm a human? Or it's because I'm too young? Because don't worry…I'm sure I know about something better than you." Frisk insisted

**…she can be sure of at least one thing…humanity**

"i don't know if you…i don't want you to regret or anything…" Sans said he hoped this is not an act of recklessness…that they will regret later, the both of them…

"Sans…" Frisk said firmly, her soul pounding with determination "I will never regret doing anything with you."

And at that moment, they both know they won't regret…

Two souls, like red and blue flames dancing around each other…and the fate of the monster is sealed…they would all be freed one day…

* * *

Frisk wakes up in the morning, with Sans sleeping next to her…

When she falls down, she doesn't expect to find friends, to be loved…

To love…

But here she is, and there s no coming back from this point…

She has to get out…she must free everyone…

She must take him to see the star…

* * *

"kid…why don't you stay…i thought…" Sans said, pleading Frisk not to go…

"Sans…I would come back…to free you all. All you have to is wait…I will come back, one way or another…" Frisk said, smile at Sans before going to the throne room

"I promise."

* * *

_"Really? Sometimes I wonder if the only difference is time…if everything would have gone better if Mom decided to go the surface a little bit sooner…" The girl said to herself, signing_

_Maybe, but this outcome is only a little bit worse, right?_

_Well, maybe a little more than worst…_

_"Aliza! I'm home." A familiar voice called her, a certain skeleton…_

_"Coming dad!" Aliza said…_

_No matter, now the only thing she should care about is her family_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, don't look so surprised, I kinda have my idea from it
> 
> I mean, if you haven't read Axetale, then it's fine (although it's not really suggesting, and don't say I didn't warn you. Kind of tragedic…and Gorey…)
> 
> Anyway, I found this…in a story, I have given up writing, and after a little change on my phone, now it's entirely fit it!
> 
> Just a side story, but enjoy anyway! See ya!
> 
> PLS REVIEW


	9. Recollection

**Chapter 7: Recollection**

The Void was empty…only darkness linger around…

And the worst part, you can't know if you are still alive or not…

It just feels…empty…this is not a place to stay for long.

"Why are we here?" Aster asked, "And what are the glowy things inside my chest."

"It is magically overloaded. You used too much magic, which made you lose control. And we are here of that." G said with a sign, and Aster just scratch his head guiltily "And about the glowy things, it's your soul…if it's gone, you will too so keep it safe."

Then suddenly, a noise from nowhere…or somewhere, but the Void looks the same anywhere

"We need to get out of here." G said while looking around in with anxiety "We are not alone."

"What was that?" Aster asked with a frown…

"Not something we should cross path…come on, I know the way..." G said and go ahead, without further explanation

Confused as Aster can be, he decided that there's time and place for everything…

"Hey, you don't have to be rude." Aster whisper to himself, clearly feeling uncomfortable

It feels like you are going nowhere in the Void…what is the way…no one knows…

It feels like they are walking blindly, like sailing in the middle of the sea with no direction…

"Hey, are you sure you know the way?" Aster asked skeptically…okay, of many, many things that Aster lacks…patience is one of them…

"Your soul like a compass, it glows brighter the closer we get to the exit, I don't know if-" Gaster suddenly stopped "Quite. Don't move."

Aster doesn't dare to move…then a sound, like wind blowing through his ears…

Aster can feel his soul pounding…panic feels his mind when he saw a goopy figure approaching…

Something that is not friendly…

Don't move…

Don't move…

Don't move…

The goopy figure appears with a sinister smile…it takes all Aster's courage not to run away…not like it will work anyway.

Breath…stay calm…

"I know you are here." The figure whisper in his ear and Aster loses his cool and stumble backward

"Aster!" G shouted wand quickly run over to help…

Aster was really panicking right now, he tries to use magic…

But nothing happened…

G summons a blaster and shoot at the goopy figure…

It is not very effective…

And it just makes the thing gets angrier…

"Damn it." G said while dodging the black mess causing by the goopy thing…

"Hng…hng…" Aster is now losing it all, control over his emotions…and his souls brighten like the sun, almost making everything turns from black to white

Somehow, it seems to scare the creature away…

But everything around them begins to collapse…is it even possible?

"Aster! Grab my hand!" G said while reaching out his hand, but Aster failed to grab it…

And he falls into the endless darkness…

* * *

"G..." A voice called…familiar…so familiar…

Aster opens his eyes, finding himself lying on the table, while a short skeleton looked at him, expression troubled…

"Oh, hello Sans…did I fall asleep again?" Aster suddenly said without even moving his mouth…it takes a while for him to notice…this was not his body. Wait…is this Gaster?

Well, technically, it is

So…where is he now?

"G, you know you should rest from time to time. You seem…" Wait, that expression…the expression of someone who was going to "… **bone-tired.** " throw a pun…

Aster would laugh at it, but Gaster doesn't seem like to enjoy it…and signing tiredly, too.

"Sans…would you kindly stop?" Gaster look annoyed, rolling his eyes

Oh, that expression never gets old…

"seriously, G…" Sans said, his expression change to concern but Gaster just glare at him "okay…there is some coffee at that table over there…and I don't know if you wanted it or not, but we're not making progress with you being tired and all." Sans signed, finally looking defeated

"I understand, thank you for your concern. But I can't rest just yet, I'm so close…maybe later?" Gaster said, yeah, and Sans doesn't actually buy that, but what can he do?

Well, in case you don't know, Gaster doesn't give up easily…just look his…nevermind.

Sans put his hand into the pocket of his lab coat and walk out of the room, leaving Gaster sitting alone. Gaster quickly grabs his coffee, taking a sip.

"You know, Aster, next time, how about not using your magic blindly." G said, looking calmly while Aster gasped in shock

"Wait! G? I thought we are in…the past? Or something?"

"No…we are still in the Void if you asked…we are in a fragment of memories...luckily, there is a way out near here." Gaster said, "But judging by your expression, you have something to ask?" Gaster somehow seems a lot calmer (and probably have a smarter way of talking) from the last time Aster remember

"Well, first…what the hell is that thing back there?" Aster asked, just thinking about it makes him shiver…it's even more terrible than the melting things at the lab

"Sadly, those things are…me. After an…accident." Aster figured G would bit his lips if he has "We got scattered across time and space remember? Well, it's more complicated than that…the original Gaster was scattered into many versions in different places where is close to him, 5 to be corrected." G signed "One resides in your soul…the one who has been with you all the time…one is in the RUIN, one is in Snowdin, I am one of them, too…and the last is the most aggressive, the bad personality if him, which we have just encountered."  
"Wait! Why is he, or you, or whatever in my soul?" Aster asked confusingly

"Well, you are a special child, you know that? Magic doesn't exactly possible for humans, well, maybe possible, but only through practicing a very long time. You can uses magic very young, doesn't that…special?" Gaster chuckled, but Aster doesn't like to respond the humor

"Well, get to the point already," Aster said in annoyance

"You see, magic like that can only be developed as a result of…cross-bred…between human and monster. That is, to be said, do you wonder where is your father?" G asked again, and Aster actually considered it this time

Well, that's one thing he lacks of…but he doesn't really mind that. But yes, sometimes the thought likes to swim in his mind for a bit before going away.

"Sometimes…is it because my father was a monster?" Aster asked, but he already knew the answer

Gaster nods lightly…

"Well, your father was…what do I say? The so-called son of the original W.D Gaster."

"Wait! Does that makes you my grandpa or something?" Aster asked, he was shocked, but to think about it, it does make sense, a little. Yeah, totally.

"Not exactly…I'm just a part of him, but yes. The reason why a part of him resides in your soul. DO you still remember the blue stars on your way?"

"Yes…weird memories come back every time…and you seem to stun a little when I touched it."

"Those stars, technically contain a part of Gaster, and so far, you got two pieces. Impressive!" G said "But sadly, it's not enough…look, I will explain more to you…there is a blue star, it's me, deep down in the CORE. I will explain anything when you get there. For now, I am afraid we don't have much time." G said while shifting uncomfortably "Do you remember the who your mother told you to find?"

"Sans the skeleton, of course, I do…but wha-" Aster stopped in realization "Is it, my dad?!"

"I afraid, yes…I can't imagine that lazy sack of bones is gonna have a family one day. But right now, you need to wake up, that things is getting closer…" Gaster said, and his eyes flared up with purple

"Also, remind Sans to think it through, first. Don't end up regretting his action." G said, but Aster doesn't quite understand

Aster was about to ask more question, but he suddenly feels dizzy

He collapsed on the floor, and the world seems to darken again

* * *

Aster wakes up, gasping for air…that was definitely not a dream

" _Oh god. Aster! I thought you were…_ " G, now in his ghostly form, looking at him concerningly " _You are a soul of tenacity, not recklessness for god's sake!_ " His suddenly glared, and Aster ends up feeling a little guilty

"Can't complain, but I guess whatever I have done saved us." Aster actually learns to chill this time, come on, he learns quickly

" _Well…yes, but that can leave some unexpected effect, like Void being ripped out or…worse._ " There are suddenly fears in G's eyes " _But we're alright, so I guess it's fine…just don't do that again._ "

"Can't promise anything…but I think I met another part of the 'real' Gaster back in the Void, like memory or some sort," Aster said, rubbing his head…it always hurt when he uses too much magic

" _Really? I mean, how?_ " G asked, suddenly sound interested

"The blue star, it contains a part of the real Gaster, I think…he got scattered into different parts, 5 to be total. One is the star we encountered in the RUIN, one in Papyrus's room in Snowdin, one is that creepy thing in the Void, one is the less creepy I encountered earlier, and one is you, I suppose. Anyway, the part I encountered earlier said he deep is in the CORE, and he will explain everything." Aster said, he is no good at explaining, so he is gonna throw it for someone else…it's best that Gaster learn it himself

" _Seriously…seems like the so-called experiment has gone really wrong…but now I don't think we can get there, yet._ " G seems to look tired " _We used too much magic…and the others will be here, soon._ "

"Wait! What're others?" Aster asked in confusion

"You will figure it out soon enough." G said simply and disappeared into the air

"Wait! You can't just-" Aster signs…he has gotten rather annoyed with the whole ghostly and mysterious things…not like anyone can see G anyway

Aster tries to get out of the bed, but sign tiredly…his whole body is sore…this is so not a good idea

"Wait! You shouldn't get out of bed, yet!" A voice called, and Aster looks to see a yellow lizard, wearing glasses and lab coat run toward him, sweating "Your magic isn't stable yet!"

"Um…hello?" Aster said awkwardly, well, at least he is not the only one "I appreciate the thought, but where am I?"

"O-oh! You are in my lab! You suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then…uh…" The lizard said nervously "Oh! I-I'm sorry! My name is Alphys, a scientist…it's…um…nice to see you!" Alphys said…communication is not her bright side, but she is trying. And also, she is only a scientist now…not Royal anymore since Asgore…well…

"A scientist?! You must understand about magic a lot!" Aster said excitedly…he just can't resist "I'm Aster! It's nice to meet you, too!"

"Ye-yeah! You know, there're people who want to see you, let me just call them really quick!" Alphys said, and run outside clumsily…good because the situation isn't supporting her…

It takes a while, but Alphys managed to call everyone…Toriel immediately pulled them into a hug…which was very pleasant. Papyrus offered them a plate of 'spaghetti' to heal quicker, but Aster figured he wouldn't want to do that when Toriel shot him a glare

Why? It is not poisonous or something…right?

There also Alphys standing shyly in the corner, and…wait! Is that the skeleton he saw from the memory in the Void?

What is his name? Really, that detail is very important…

"sup, kiddo. The name's sans. sans the skeleton." Sans actually goes with his classic way, try to look as calm as possible…but in reality, he is not…

"Sans…the skeleton? Oh!" Aster remembered his mother's word "You are Sans? My mother told me to find you!"

Sans looked frozen, while Papyrus looked at him with his jaw opened, a look of shock from Alphys, and a deadly glare from Toriel…

"uh…so can i ask who is your father?" Sans said nervously…come one, the answer is as clear as daylight…but he asked anyway

"Well, judging by my memory, I don't have a father on surface…and my magic is not a coincidence, is it?" Aster said…so much with being smart and all

"Sans…we all believe the truth is clear now," Toriel said with a threatening tone

"So…you are my father?" Aster said awkwardly…well, the script is so much better in his head

"yeah…i…uh…" Sans is in a loss of word

"Sans…" Toriel takes a step near him "Do you mind if we have a talk?"

That is not a question, and before they all know it, Toriel drags Sans, to his hell they all supposed…

"Wow! I don't expect to have a nephew!" Papyrus said, his eyes brighten…so this is his uncle, Aster supposed…who know it will turn out like this?

"I supposed it is…surprising…uncle…uh…Papy?" Aster said, well, no good at nicknames, but decided to play along

"Oh…my brother finally have a family! I'm so proud! And you called me uncle Papy? This is the best day of my life…well, could be more without the trouble up there." Papyrus said proudly and Aster smile a little…this is a very surprising day for him

"Y-you are really a cross-bred…How much magic can you do? Wait! Let me get my pen…" Alphys said curiously and rushing out of sight, and Aster sign

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

Toriel drags Sans a distance from the room before finally stopped

Sans was sweating…a lot…

'she is gonna kill me.' Sans thought in fear…

"Sans," Toriel said sternly, and Sans breaks away to form his thought, immediately tensed

"yeah…old lady?" Sans uses the old nickname, but it worked backfire

"Toriel," Toriel said and again, and Sans can only nod

"Maybe I have said this…but when I make you promise them years ago…this is not what I meant!" Toriel sign "I don't oppose it…but you and my chi-Frisk even have a child together."

"it was supposed to be only a bond only," Sans said…there is no way out of this situation, is there?

"Seriously, Sans…if the connection is strong enough, it will be even more…you haven't read, have you?"

"oops…" Sans said, no answer won't make the goat mama angry

"I'm not gonna push any of this…but since this is your child, you have to have responsible, understand?" Toriel shoots daggers from her eyes, and Sans nod immediately

"Good…now I believe you should have time to…" Toriel suddenly stopped, winking "…ketchup with each other." And the worst, Sans finds it funny, even in this situation

And how lucky he was because it wasn't a fireball in his face instead.

* * *

"So...the talk go well?" Papyrus asked after catching sight of Toriel and Sans again

"yeah…sure bro." Sans said, scratching the back of his skull 'the proof is me being alive.' Sans quietly thought to himself

"Papyrus, can I have a talk with you, too?" Toriel suggested, creating a distraction

Well, Sans and Aster need to…talk…without Papyrus and anyone interfering.

"Sure, Lady Toriel!"

Then just like that, there's only the two of them in the room…

Silence…until Aster decided to speak up

"So…you're my dad?" Even for Aster, this is still an awkward situation…so repeating the question.

"yeah, kiddo," Sans said it's so hard to think of something at this point

"I can't believe it!" Aster said excitedly "My dad is a skeleton! Do you know about magic? Can you teach me? You must be very powerful!" Aster eyes brighten with a curiosity violet

"calm down, kiddo, you are killing me with those questions. and i don't think it works that way...the magic things."

"Oh…I guess it… **rattled** your bone." Aster cracked a pun, and Sans widened his eyes socket in surprise

"seem like you inherit my terrible **sans** of humor." Sans chuckled lightly

Aster can't resist it and burst out laughing…oh god! He couldn't have thought that his dad was so cool! But to the truth to be told, he was pretty cool himself

" _Really, Aster? All you do is causing trouble._ " G said with sarcasm, and Aster's emotion turns to bitter, but he hides it well

"Well, how about you don't say anything? It is rude to interrupt." Aster said and satisfied when he heard G stop talking

A bothersome and sassy ghost that is actually a part of your grandpa…

"anyway, is there is a reason why you're down here? Frisk won't let you fall down here on your own." Sans asked the reason piqued his interest.

"About that…" Aster shifting uncomfortably "Mom has her reason…"

Sans somehow notices the seriousness in Aster's eyes

"The town we lived…isn't friendly. There is a lot of bad people…" Aster takes a deep breath "We lived in the church, so it is fine…but lately…those people have gone more violent…they burst into where we lived and attack everyone…" Aster can feel his throat tighten "Mom told me to run…to get help…to find you…dad."

Sans is having mixed feelings right now…he can't believe the situation up there can go that bad…

Oh…how regretful he was for not being able to protect Frisk, and yet burden her with promises…

Well, things aren't that good in the Underground, too…but they will make it out…

"i'm sorry, kiddo…for not being there for you," Sans said, comforting the child, who is shaking in memories

"No…you can't go up there for a reason, I can understand," Aster said, and suddenly the word hurts

"how old are you again?" Sans asked in surprise

"Five? Or maybe five and a half? My birthday has passed for a while."

To notice how mature his child has become…it scared him. His child was five…Five! And he thinks like an adult…to notice how much he has met while in the Underground…

He could have been there, protecting his family…maybe he could have found a way back then if he just stops being such a lazybones

"Uh…dad?" Aster said, he hasn't gone familiar with calling Sans 'dad', but there is a certain natural in his tone….maybe a sense, like a bond? He is not really sure

"oh…" Sans said in surprised…he has been zoned out for a bit "I'm fine, kiddo. come on, we have a lot to **ketchup**."

This time, they both laugh at the silly jokes

* * *

… On the surface…

Everything was terrible, the smoke filled the whole town…

These people have gone insane, killing everyone in their way…

What the hell had happened? They were maybe crazy, but not psychopath…

Frisk quickly checks her STAT.

***Frisk 23/36 HP**

***LV 5**

Frisk is pacifist, but not anymore…not like monsters, you can't show MERCY without risking a bullet in your head, and Frisk isn't going to risk die again…and she almost at the 'secret place'. And plus, she kills to protect herself, so it's fine.

And she guesses no one really cares, since there is so much blood in the way that she doesn't even know who is who anymore…Frisk carefully check Lena's STAT

***Lena 32/24 HP**

***LV 2**

***Her faith was broken once…**

***Will stay by your side no matter what.**

Frisk signs a little…Lena was good compared to the so many humans she has seen…and the strange thing is that Lena's HP always over her limit…must be a special trait

"Where are we going?" Lena asked while looking around warily…the coast is clear, for now…

"I need to get something important…" Frisk said simply, and a house with a violet plant hanging before the door "There! Come on!"

Frisk quickly takes out a key from her pocket and turns to open the door, and Lena is guarding her back. The door was opened with a click, and they quickly went inside. Frisk carefully locked the door again.

"So…what are we doing here?" Lena asked in confusion, while Frisk in searching something in the table near there.

"Give me a moment." Frisk said and continue to search "Ah! Here it is!" Frisk said and pulled a level, which is carefully hidden under the messy pile of books. A rumbling noise can be heard, and the wall suddenly shifting, revealing a hidden space.

Lena was shocked, inside the hidden space, there are 6 weird containers, with 6 heart-shape things floating, with different colors…

"What is that?" Lena asked in shock

"The human souls," Frisk said shortly, grabbing the backpack near there and start putting the containers into it

"Human…souls?" Lena isn't sure how to react

"The very essence of your being…capturable after you die." Frisk said, "But don't worry, those people die of a natural cause, and I just kind of borrow their souls."

"What? Why?"

"Have you heard the legend of ?" Frisk asked

"Yes…didn't you get out there years ago?" Lena said in confusion

"Then you must hear about the monster…let me tell you, they are real."

Lena stands in shock…real?

"You are joking," Lena said in disbelief

"Do I look like I am…human created the barrier…in order to destroy the barrier, we need seven human souls, and I need to save my friends." Frisk signed "I know it may sound crazy to you, but Aster actually has a dad…he is down there, waiting for me. Now Aster is probably down there, too."

"Wait! So Aster…"

"Yes…do you still trust me?" Frisk said, awaiting for Lena's answer

"I…that's hard to believe, but I think I can. Aster can't have natural white hair, right? And his eyes, too." Lena said it is starting to make sense "Monster have magic, right? Is that why you can come back to life?"

"Sort of." Frisk said bluntly, carefully wearing the backpack "I will explain on the way, we don't have much time left."

Come one, the clock is ticking…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it anyway? Have a hard time writing it…the emotional and reaction…
> 
> Also, can someone help? I'm searching for a good UT Frans fanfiction or some good UT angst. Pls, they inspire me a lot, and also your support as well.
> 
> Thank you for sticking until now!


	10. Chaos begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama begins to shape

**Chaos begin...**

Just when things about to calm a little, there is always something in the way, that turns everything upside down again.

"So...what should we do now?" Alphys said, but the room still filled with silence...there is nothing anyone can think to say "This...I'm not really sure if it is bad or good..."

"Isn't it a good thing that Sans meet his child again," Papyrus asked

"I mean...it is! But in this circumstance...I'm not really sure..." Alphys said, looking away, expression troubled

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean...Undyne." Alphys said simply...she doesn't want to deal with it

Papyrus's expression sadden a little

"What's wrong?" Toriel asked, unknowingly thought to herself. What's that fish girl have anything to do with it?

"Undyne...she is the queen now. You know that monster, with 7 human souls, can become a god and break the barrier...but they only need one human soul to cross the barrier." Alphys said, sending a chill into Toriel

"It can't be..."

"It can be. Undyne makes a decision...to kill any human who fallen down here if there is one. She will use that soul to cross the barrier, takes 6 more and…...and Aster...I'm not sure of what can happen if she found out." Alphys is now trembling with her words...she doesn't even dare to think about the possibility

"Undyne is not like that...Aster is my family after all, and he isn't really a human, right?" Papyrus said, he wants to believe, but to no avail. Undyne was desperate…

To be said, Undyne was never the ruler type, and in order to keep people's hope, she is losing hers…

That's not worthy of blame for her action, though…she was supposed to keep people hope up not…making them violent…

It's just…this is not a good choice in anyway…

"That's even more dangerous…a soul like that is even stronger than normal human souls…I want to believe that Undyne…but I can't…" Alphys said, her voice cracked a little…

"So? We need to protect Aster! Undyne maybe my friend, but Aster is my family." Papyrus's determination seems to surprise Alphys a bit

"I guess…waiting is all we can do now," Toriel said, signing…

It's not like there are many choices anyway…

* * *

They are here…the mountain in the legend

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lena asked…she was not so sure of the fact that they are going to jump…

The legend said who climb this mountain never came back…

But Frisk do…she can trust Frisk…

"Not really…but I should jump first." Frisk suggested, "Can you give me the handgun?"

"Why? What if you fell down and…?" Lena said while handing her the handgun

"I have a…talent. I will come back if I die. While you don't, so when I'm down, the coast is clear, I will signal you with this gun." Frisk explained, "You know, Lena…you can just let me alone…it's too dangerous."

Frisk looks down at the bottomless pit, signing…

"I can. But I won't…what kind of person I am to leave you? I own you my life, after all." Lena said, somehow Frisk afraid her dedication maybe her downfall

"Lena…you don't own me anything…if you hadn't found me when…" Frisk shakes her head lightly while thinking about the memory

"No…it's my own choice." Lena insisted, Frisk just signs heavily

"If that what you want…"

It has been a while since the last time Frisk was here…it was…kind of a strange situation…

But Frisk is determined to fulfill her promise….

Frisk takes a deep breath…unlike the last time, her head was clear…and she jumps…

Falling down…down…down…

And once again, her fall is broken by the flowerbed…

* * *

Lena just keeps waiting for the signal…when she heard a gunshot down there, she jumps down…

Well, not every day you jump down a bottomless pit, and expect yourself to survive…

And she did…although her head feels kinda dizzy from the fall…

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked, and Lena nods…

Well…so she is in the kingdom of monsters?

"We can't stay here for long…Aster maybe staying at Toriel's." Frisk said eagerly "Should we go?"

"Yeah…I suppose. Who's Toriel, anyway?" Lena stands up, brushing the dust off her clothes…

"Toriel…she is my Mom," Frisk said, a distant memory of a kind and caring Toriel flowing through her…

"She is you, Mom?! I mean…that's fine…but what about your real-" Lena suddenly stopped when she saw the bitterness in Frisk's reaction… "I'm sorry…I shouldn't…"

Frisk's past was always mysterious…and whatever it is, it's not a good one…

"No…you was just curious, I can understand. Although, I have no mother beside Toriel, never consider that woman is my mother." Frisk shrugged

They keep walking in silence…that is until Frisk lets out a gasp…

There is dust on the ground…

"What's wrong? Frisk?" Lena asked, confused

Frisk remembers herself defeating Asgore, then Flowey killed him and…he turns to dust after he died…

So…what does it mean…when there are so many piles of dust in the ground…

Aster…no he couldn't…Frisk understands her child more than anyone…

"Monsters…when they die, unlike human…they turn to dust," Frisk said, still shaking

Who could have done this? Is there any chance another human fell down and…

No there must be something…something can tell her what happened here…

"Wait…so that means…oh god." Lena seems to catch on as well

"We need to go ahead," Frisk said, and Lena responds with a nod

The way they go…dust…dust…and dust everywhere…

Then suddenly, Frisk spotted a figure cowering in the corner…

"Who's there?" Frisk asked, her gun ready in her hand

"Please…don't hurt me." The figure in the corner turned out to be a moth-like monster, seems fragile and scared, with tears streaming from its eyes

"Whimsun?" Frisk said, she recalled the memory of a sensitive and shy monster

***Whimsun**

***HP: 10/10**

***DF: 0**

***LV: 1**

***This monster was too sensitive to fight…still is. It seems to be scared…**

Noticing that Frisk quickly put away her gun, kneeling down to the little monster

"Whimsun? I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember me?" Frisk said, console the Whimsun with a soft voice

Whimsun was one of the first monsters she managed to make friends with. Last time, she was managed to make Whimsun more confident…

"Human Frisk? You a-are back…we thought we are going to die down here." Whimsun continues crying, but Frisk was glad the monster was managed to remember her.

"Is that…" Lena was about to ask but was cut off with a quite 'shh' from Frisk

After some time consoling the monster, Frisk finally gets Whimsun to stop crying…

"So…can you tell us what happened here?" Frisk asked softly, not wanting Whimsun to cry again

"Us? Oh…" Whimsun was a lot calmer now…

"That's Lena. She is a friend of mine…" Frisk explained, and Whimsun nodded shyly

"Hello there," Lena said, trying to be friendly

"Y-yeah…it's good to meet you, too," Whimsun said, and Lena gives the monster a bright smile

"There is a flower…it started to kill everyone in the RUIN…and…my sister…" Whimsun seemed to be choking on its word right now

Flowey…a part of Frisk has hoped that she has killed it when she has the chances…but she knows she couldn't…

And now, that flower is on a killing rampage and can possibly hurt her child…

"Hey, you don't need to continue. But, did you see a human, with white hair fallen down here?" Frisk asked, waiting for the answer

"I…no…" Whimsun said, and Frisk feels disappointed a little "But…the spider in the RUIN…they said that Toriel carries a human, wounded to her house…" Frisk feels calmer after hearing that

"Thank you." Frisk said politely "Come on, Lena." She signs Lena to follow

"Wait! W-where are you going?" Whimsun said in a panic

"I'm going to Toriel's house…you should stay here…it's not safe," Frisk said…she doesn't want to say it, but this monster isn't capable of fighting, and it will probably suicide if they meet Flowey by now…

"Please…I won't be a burden…don't leave me alone," Whimsun begged…

"Shh…you can stay. But don't get hurt, okay?" Frisk said, and the monster quietly nodded, then cowering behind her backpack

"Wow…" That's all Lena can say…for now.

"Told you monster is real."

"And once I thought that monsters are scary and savage…"

"They are not." Frisk said firmly "Those people…they scared of things they don't understand." Frisk seems to have a hatred

"Monsters…they are being, make of love and compassion (and magic)…human just one day got scared of their magic, and decided to make war because they scared…it's not fair," Frisk said quietly…and that's enough for Lena to understand "Luckily...not everyone is like that."

On their way, they searched for any surviving monster…but there are none…

So there's truly only Whimsun left…

But what about Toriel?

Well…her house is empty…no sign of her…but there isn't any dust, so that's a pretty good sign…

Toriel must have done a good job of protecting Aster. Well, maybe Frisk should have told him about Toriel, too. But the last time, Frisk thought Toriel left the RUIN and became the queen. Then again, she was wrong.

Frisk continues to search around…she stopped, looking at the kitchen. There are some kinds of stuff at the counter, but the food is nowhere to be found…

Seemed like whoever did this is in a hurry…and they don't have the intention to come back…

"Whimsun? What really happened when I was away?" Frisk asked softly

She thought she saw Whimsun shifting uncomfortably behind her back…

"I heard the spiders in the RUIN said…the Core stopped working," Whimsun said quietly

"But…I thought the Core provided magic for the Underground?"

"Yes…our food is made of magic…so it's running out…we was planning to leave the RUIN, to find more food. But I'm not sure the Underground can last long without food." Whimsun said, shaking its head

"I'm sorry…" Frisk said, comforting the small monster "So, they must have gone to Snowdin…we should follow behind."

Everyone nodded, and they decided to walk downstairs…

There it is…the only way out of the RUIN…

"I have a cousin, named Whimsalot lived outside…but I haven't really been out of the RUIN…" Whimsun said quietly…

"Don't worry…stay close with me, and I won't let anything happen to you," Frisk assured

Frisk turns to look at Lena, and received a nod from her…

She pushes the door, as the cold breeze of Snowdin hits her face…

Ah…she is here again…

"Wow…wait! How is it possible? A snowy land inside a mountain?" Lena asked confusingly, and she was a little shocked

"Let's just say…magic," Frisk said, chuckling lightly and go ahead…

Although…Snowdin isn't this cold, as she remembers…must be something with the Core stopped working…

The cold is getting worse…but she can manged…they can manage…they should get to Snowdin town…

But ahead, Frisk spotted several dust piles in the snow…

She can feel Whimsun cowering in her backpack…not only because of the cold now…

Has Flowey made it this far? That can't be possible…

She needs to be quicker…the people she cared for maybe in danger…

* * *

She caught a sign of some figure ahead…they seemed to be fighting something…

She can see some dogs, along with two royal guards dodging some bullets flying toward them…

The friendliness pellets…oh, what an uncreative name.

And yet, a dog somehow gets hit, and turn to dust almost immediately…

Flowey LOVE must be quite strong…she can't imagine a one-hit attack with someone with armor…

"Stay with Lena," Frisk whisper quietly, taking out her gun…

It is extremely hard to aim in the snow, but she caught a sign of yellow color in the snow…

This is no time for showing mercy…

A loud bang can be heard…

***-76 HP**

The figure in the snow let out a painful screech, seemed like her bullet dealt a lot of damage

She checked the monster…

***Flowey**

***HP: 24/100**

***DF: 10**

***LV: 10**

***Seem like a pathetic DF for someone with such a high LV, but again, there is hardly any armor the flower can find…**

"Why you…" The flower lets out a threatening hiss, but when she pointed her gun to shoot again…

***Flowey FLED. Coward.**

Frisk signs…that's not enough, and this flower is going to cause more trouble…but it is fine for now.

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked the monsters who were fighting

"Y-yeah…Wait! Human?" A royal guard said confusingly

"Wait! RG 01?! You remembered me?" Frisk said…her impact seems to be more than she thought…

"Should we capture her? She is a human…but she has just saved our life…" The other royal guard said

"Well, we could wait…she is 'Hope'. And I'm not sure we can win a fight with her." RG 01 said, "I'm sorry, human…we can talk somewhere else in Snowdin town…"

Frisk nodded, signing for Lena and Whimsun to come over…

"They are my friend, don't hurt them," Frisk said, and the royal guard seems reluctant, but nodded understandingly

* * *

"We lost Doggo in the last fight. Dogamy and Dogaressa are still coping with it." RG 02 said, shuddering

"Thank you for the information. Can you leave us talking in private?" RG 02 nodded quietly and left they alone

"So what about my friend? They are okay?" Frisk asked

"The lone survivor of the RUIN will be asked for more information then will be sent to the survivors in Hotland, and your human friend is safe, I can guarantee that." Frisk relaxes at the information

"So…after all these years…the 'Hope' has come back." The way RG 01 said, is a little hopeful, but mixed with bitterness…

Maybe it wasn't the right choice to leave the Underground…

"I'm…sorry. There was something that prevented me from going back…until now." Frisk signed with regret…the Underground have turned to hell after all these years…

"I don't know about this…if this is a good choice or not. The Underground has gone…tense these days." RG 01 said "Undyne is now the queen…she made a rule…that any human who fallen down will be killed for their soul. No mercy."

Frisk lets out a shocking gasp…

"No…it can't be…" Frisk can't believe Undyne would do that…

"We never said it was a right call…but she was desperate…so do we. We just need only one human soul to cross the barrier…" RG 01 signs

"But…I have six souls right here?" Frisk said, showing the content of her backpack…

"What?!" RG 01 said, shocked "So…you…"

"No…I do not kill them…but we do need the souls right now, right?" Frisk asked, her eyes looked determined

"If you have the souls…it's not so hopeless after all. I was afraid that Undyne will come to kill you or your friend once she knows." Frisk doesn't know if it was a good thing or not

"There is an emergency!" RG 02 rushed into the room, gasping

"Report." RG 01 gather his composure, said calmly

"Queen Undyne ordered us to retreat to prevent further loss. Also, there is a report of a human in Alphys's lab…Undyne is coming over there to take its soul."

Frisk's heart jumps a bit…that must be Aster…

She must go over there, right now.

"She doesn't need to do that. I have six souls already." Frisk said, try to clear the anger in her voices

"You do? But I don't think we can. Queen Undyne is extremely ruthless." RG 02 said nervously

"Please…that human you said is my child…I need to get to him," Frisk said, tears flowing in her eyes

RG 01 saw that, and he seems to understand

"Can you get the others? We must travel to Hotland immediately." RG 01 said

"Of course. Just give a moment." RG 02 said before running outside again

"We have hope on you this time…so this the least we can do." RG 01 looked at Frisk, said in a calm tone

"Thank you…" Frisk can't describe how much she appreciated it right now…

But for now…she only hoped she will be there on time

* * *

Alphys was standing in the lab, along with Toriel and Papyrus when there is a loud sound at the door…

"Alphys! Are you here?" A voice called her…

That's Undyne for sure, but Alphys feeling there is something wrong with her voice…

Has she…no…that can't be, right?  
"Undyne?" Alphys said, looking through the hole at the door, seeing Undyne at the other side, but she was strange…in her fighting armor…

No…this can't be a formal visiting…

"Yes, it's me. Open the door for me, will you?" Undyne asked, and Alphys knows that she should open the door, to avoiding suspicion…

After all…her lab isn't that strong…if Undyne wants to go, she WILL go in, one way or another…

Taking a deep breath, Alphys opens the door…

"Hi…Undyne," Alphys said shyly

But instead of the soft face Undyne always make when she came here, her expression was serious

"Where is human?" Undyne said sternly, glaring at Alphys

"W-what? I don't k-know any hu-human." Alphys said, but she realizes she is sweating continually…oh no, she is bad at this.

"Don't like to me, Alphys. Your robot said that you talk about a human when you are in here." Undyne said, steeping ahead when Alphys takes a step back…

Mettaton? Oh…Mettaton must have heard it from his recorder sticking everywhere in the lab…she should have been more careful…

How could she forget…?

"Mettaton? He must be causing drama again." Alphys said firmly, managing to not stuttering…

She is not going to back down…those years have taught her that…

"Alphys…don't. Lie. To. Me. That robot won't risk turning to dust." Undyne said threateningly, but Alphys's gaze stayed still…

"Mettaton is a ghost, he can leave his vessel, you can't do anything to him." Alphys knows it isn't that easy…but again, Undyne doesn't know that…

On the inside, she is screaming, she is scared…but…

A part of her…deep inside, she will do what must be done…

Frisk taught her that…and she appreciated it…

"Then you won't object to me looking around your lab?" Undyne changed her expression, smiling...but that's just a fake one, Alphys nows it...

Since when did Undyne learn this trick?

"No. There is…some dangerous things in there. It's not a place for 'looking around'." ALphys said, her heart is racing

"Don't worry, Alphys, I will not touch anything," Undyne said…

Damn it…this situation…

If she doesn't let Undyne in, she will suspect her…

But if she lets Undyne in…

"Undyne?" Alphys doesn't realize Papyrus was standing there…

What a lucky day! She hits a jackpot!

Alphys readied a shock gun that she has hidden in her pocket…she has to be prepared…

Things are going to get bumpy, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap is here, enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you want to help, you can see some of my ideas
> 
> Story 1:Facing the pain
> 
> Summary: Core!Frisk, in a fight with Error, while trying to get away using a wormhole, their magic overreact with each other and push them to a starnge timeline without a Frisk in it. Except in this timeline, Core!Frisk seems too familiar with it. Can Error learn the truth behind Core!Frisk's past. (contain ship)
> 
> Story 2: Is it love?
> 
> Summary: Take part in Storyshift AU, where Frisk freed everyone...but lately, things have gone awkward between her and King Sans. (Frisk is 18+ OMG) (Storyshift is my fav Frans AU, beside flowerfell, ofc)
> 
> Story 3: The colors of her soul
> 
> Summary: Frisk have freed the Underground, and lived with her family for some years. She is no longer than 16 years old girl when she fallen down. Toriel has asked if she ever wanted to be in a relationship, and she doesn't want to. But lately, she has a strange feeling when facing Sans, who she called 'uncle'. What's wrong with her? Join Frisk to discover the true color of her feeling.
> 
> Story 4: You can give me an idea, if it's good enough, I might be able to find interest in it, and start writing.
> 
> So that's that. I have so many things on my head, yet I know I can only choose one. Spoiler! Anyway, I don't know where should I start. Is there any stories you like me tow rite? Pls tell me your idea (no pressure, though)
> 
> Until next time, farewell.


	11. Side story 2

**Side hope 2:** Watching the star

Frisk was sitting in her wheelchair…grazing at the stars…

It is surprisingly beautiful this night…

She always likes watching the stars…it's peaceful…

Frisk signs…it has been a while now…

3 years since she left the Underground…and she still feels terrible about it…

Is Sans missing her? Is he waiting for her? She doesn't really know…

To be honest, she didn't expect to come back carrying a child with him…and whatever happened that made her can't feel her legs…

She hated it…and yet she has to live with it…

But even if her legs are fine…she will still be staying here…

Aster needs her, and she can't just carrying Aster and jumps down the Underground.

Aster…that name suddenly come to her mind one day, she heard a whisper…it was saying something, but she can only make out…aster

Yeah…a silly reason to name your children that, but that name seemed so right…like it's something important, something has been forgotten, like a distant memory.

 _"Look! Mom! Dad! That's a shooting star!"_ A boy voice can be heard not far away…seemed like she is not the only one…she rather enjoys the loneliness herself, it leaves her flowing with thought…

 _"Make a wish, quickly."_ A woman giggles… _"And don't say it out loud, or it won't come true."_

Ah…such a happy family…

It makes her heart tighten…it was her fault that Aster grows up without a father by his side…the child deserves more…

It's just her stupidity…if she has stayed a little longer…

No…regret doesn't help anything…but somehow, she can't stop thinking about it…

Every morning, she would wake up…somehow searching for Sans…but nobody was there…

She was alone…no…she has Aster…she will be strong for her child.

 _"Look through the telescope, come on!"_ A girl's voice said, excitedly

It reminds her of another memory…

Sans used to trick her with a telescope, as a result, filled her left eyes with red…she was angry at him that day.

She remembered watching the star with Sans, although they are not real stars, she is happy anyway…she remembered they smiling together

Good time…

Before she knows it, a tear ends up rolling down her cheek…something that never changes…

The memory…even how happy it is, it makes her filled with sorrow…

She missed Sans…she missed him, so much…

She just wants to see him again…maybe she isn't ready for any of these things yet…

But again, time doesn't wait for her…she has to cope up with it…

She will meet Sans again, won't she?

Of course…she will meet him again…she promised.

Frisk signs as a cold breeze make its way through her hair…Frisk quietly brushes it off, shivering…

"Mom!" A familiar voice called her, and she turned back to see her son standing there, looking at her

"Aster? What are you doing here? Wait! You sneak off again?" Frisk said, looking at him sternly…kid these days

"I'm sorry…I can't sleep…" Aster said apologetically, and Frisk just signs in respond

"Mom…you watch the star every night?"

"Yes…come here…" She smiled as Aster sits on her lap "Aren't they beautiful?"

She actually said that without expecting the answer

"Mom…have you been crying?" Aster said, and her heart skipped a beat…she immediately wiping off the tears on her cheek

"I'm okay, Aster." Frisk assures him "I'm just remember…about some memories…I guess I have drowned in it for a while." She laughs sadly

Aster was about to say something, but stopped himself…

Aster…is a sensitive child. He always knows what's wrong, and good at reading her expression…

She remembered he had learned to speak when he was three…that's the smart trait from his father

It's not what she wanted for him, though…a child likes Aster should have a full child-hood…

She knows that the church is not a good place for Aster to grow up…and he thought seems to grow quicker than his ages. He has already had a deep way of looking at life…

And she also knows that he doesn't have many friends…being different…she feels ashamed for not providing him a better life…

"Did I do something wrong?" Aster asked, almost like a whisper

"Why did you think you do something wrong?" Frisk was shocked, but she calmly said…

"You sometimes crying when you look at me…" Aster said, looking away

"Oh, Aster…" Frisk gives her son a hug "You are my whole world…I don't know what would I do without you, precious."

Aster looking at her with his purple eyes, blinking, but soon smiled back at her…

"It's getting cold…let's go home…" Frisk said quietly, grabbing Aster's hand…

She feels a warm sensation in her heart…she is truly lucky to have Aster by her side…

* * *

After reading some stories, most based on her adventure in the Underground, Aster starts to fall asleep...

While Aster sleeping peacefully in his bed, Frisk makes a slight smile…

Seeing her son like that is enough for her…

She has truly wondered that if Sans is here, how much different it will be? One thing she is certain, that Aster will be happier...they would have a good life

Suddenly, she saw Aster's body glowing with a purple light…

"Wha-" She said, but stopped herself, not wanting to wake Aster up

It's his soul…brightening in the darkness…

And it's magic…it must be…

Frisk gasps lightly…watching as the light from his soul calm down once again…

One time, she wonders when will this happens…it is only natural that he has magic like his father…

Has Aster known about it? Maybe Frisk would tell him later…

Frisk looks at the window, at the sparkling stars in the sky…

In a moment, she thought she caught the sign of a blue star in the sky…

* * *

**A short story that I write…haven't felt like writing another chap yet, but will, soon. It's kind of fun writing it, to be honest.**

**Also, an OC list of mine…I mean, I thought that's angst or something…**

***Aster** (the main OC of this story): A human-monster hybrid, son of Frisk and Sans…having a part of Gaster reside in his soul. Although he is quite young, he is still kinda strong. He has the ability to SAVE, which was seen through the blue star, which filled him with TENACITY. Even though, his SAVE will lose effect if a high amount of determination overrides his. His tenacity soul trait gives him immunity with a purple attack and having high will power. He has more human than monster, due to Frisk's soul being stronger at that is considered somewhat dangerous, since he can lose control quickly if used to much power. Lucky for you, he is still just a babybone.

-More characters to be added, but don't want a spoiler.

 ***Elister** (a character in a discontinued series of mine, Fading Determination): Being born in the Void, and the reason for her birth is questionable. Frisk in her timelines somehow get stuck in the Void, and with Gaster…let's not continue talking about it. She is described as a chill type, despite being powerful. There is no way to kill her physically since she is somewhat an outcode. She travels through timelines to find a way to bring back her parents from the Void. She can create any kind of weapon with her Determination, although her favorite is a scythe. She can also create another pocket dimension to not cause damage in that place while fighting.

 ***Siren:** A mysterious entity, although she seems like a Frisk, acts as a guiding character. She can't do anything directly, so she uses the sound of a siren to attract attention. You can only hear it if she wants you to.

.

.

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARN YA!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

***The trio of despair**

**-Pain:** A outcome of Aliza, Horrortale. After being killed many times by Horror!Sans, she finally lost it and went insane. She takes Horror!Sans's axe and using her ability to load to kill every monster in the Underground. She enjoys inflicting pain because she thought it would be better if everyone knows what she has been through. She joins the trio juts to inflict pain on other AU. She doesn't like to show mercy, but often leave her victim for them to die, or for others to finish them off. Have a high accuracy, and incredibly strong due to the high amount of LOVE, but is considered the least dangerous of the team because she doesn't have high stamina.

 **-Phantom:** A Frisk who is scarred by the power of RESET. After each RESET, this Frisk's soul would crack a little. In the end, this Frisk used HATE in an attempt to mend her soul, but it instead inflicting her with bloodlust. She managed to drive herself from her own AU to protect everyone, but the bloodlust would only get worse. If you see her eyes are yellow, she is probably in good control of herself, and she is pretty smart, actually. Attempting to outsmart her would often result in death. When her eyes are red, however, she lost complete control and turn into a phantom. Her attack would be become vicious, with an incredible lighting speed that gives you only a blink to react, and you would be lucky if she killed you quickly. However, she is not the most dangerous, due to her sympathy for those who in pain (if she is in her blood rage, it is all the same), you can talk your way out of it, she may leave you alone. But she hates lying, and those who lie suffer consequences worse than death.

 **-Misery:** A Frisk who likes the feeling of desperation. The screaming sound is like music to her ear. She is good at tactic and will become stronger if there is negative energy nearby. She doesn't like killing, though, since she thought it's a waste of negative energy. And if she starts to kill, you nearly won't stand any chance if you are a mortal, as she attacks directly to your soul. She can also a mind controller, and will use that fact to cause more negativity. No one really knows where she came from, but it is rumored that she is a counterpart of Nightmare, though that doesn't prove quite right. This Frisk is a sign of true desperation…you can only pray if you are her target, so she is considered the most dangerous of the trio. There is a catch, though…If you feel desperate, she will consider you a good amount of negative, and will probably leave you alive…just alive, not free. She can also be weakened with a large amount of hopeful energy, which gives you time to escape.

 **Notes:** The trio of despair is killable, but there is a reason they are still alive until now. Even some powerful beings in the AU, like Ink or Error, can't find a way to kill them, proved by the fact that they have a VERY powerful ally along.

 ***Judgement:** An outcome of Core!Frisk. When she was dropped into the Core, she didn't fall down but instead found a secret room. But she is trapped in it…she begged for Sans to come back, but no one came…and since being too close to another powerful magic, she can't reset. Living on the food she has left, she starts to feel more desperate day by day. She finally breaks, filled with the need for vengeance, so she gives her soul to Chara. Chara did the job and erasing the entire Underground. But now, Frisk, emotionless, killed Chara. She wants to feel again, but don't even know why. But the sense of vengeance is still there. She would travel through AU and punish the Sanses who treat their Frisk poorly, or to be corrected, erase them from existence. If you are a Sans, you should probably be good for your Frisk…or you die, simply. She can easily manipulate space and time, or destroy an AU completely, should she decided to. Her power is equal to Error…should she decided to try something 'new', nothing good will come out of this.

 **Notes:** A interesting fact that she doesn't hurt other Frisks. And since she doesn't have emotion, it doesn't matter if anyone does anything, because as long as she doesn't kill a Frisk, she is fine with herself.


	12. Chapter 12

The air in the room was tense, probably of the fact that Undyne is in her battle armor, ready to collect a human soul…

"Why are you HERE, Papyrus?" Undyne said, her tone is firm

"Well, because of a fact that Snowdin have dust flying in the snow," Papyrus said, opposite from his usual self

Undyne was silent for a bit, Papyrus actually feel a little bad…that was rude, especially for someone like him

"But I don't feel like dealing with it right now, I have my brother here with me. Can we at least have a day together? We have a lot to talk to." Papyrus do want this to end...he didn't enjoy talking to Undyne...he just can't help but show a little hatred of Undyne's decision

Let's just say…he has changed a lot since Frisk left the Underground

His relationship with Undyne has gone sour these days…

"If there is nothing, I will do a quick check and go away right after that…" Undyne signed…she didn't enjoy this, too….

Well, in these circumstances, Papyrus can't say no, or it will raise Undyne's suspicion…

"Of course…just be quick with it," Papyrus said coldly…he didn't like that…

That isn't his real person…

"Thank you…" Undyne said then proceed forward…

But before she walks into the elevator, she turns back and says, like a whisper, but enough for Papyrus to hear…

"I'm sorry…" Then she quickly turns away, avoiding his gaze…and the elevators take both Alphys and Undyne down, leaving Papyrus behind…

Papyrus quickly takes out his phone, calling Toriel…

Dialing…

'Papyrus?' Toriel's voice appears on the phone…

"Lady Toriel…we have a problem…"

* * *

"So…are you experimenting in any…dangerous things?" Aster asked…

'You are stupid enough to ask that…' G signed in his head

"uh…" Sweat can be seen rolling from Sans's skull… "why did you ask?"

"Well…you are wearing a lab coat, so you are a scientist...some scientists do dangerous things…well…most. And your expression, you are definitely doing something dangerous." Aster carefully points out…

Well, Sans must be dreaming, because his son is quite good at seeing through things, and when he was at Aster's age…he was kind of stupid, to be honest…

But being smart, like Aster, isn't exactly a good thing… this knowledge…he must have learned by himself because Frisk won't teach a child those things…

It makes him feel even guiltier for not being there…it must be hard to grow up without a father…

"i-" Sans was about to say, but Toriel's voices interrupted them

"Sans…Undyne is coming." Toriel said simply, but gets her point across "You should hide Aster somewhere safe…we can't afford him getting discovered…"

"i understand…you should take Aster with you, i will take care of Undyne." Sans said, and then turns to Aster, carefully ruffling his white hair "be good kiddo."

Sans gives them both a wink and teleports away…

* * *

Toriel was holding their hand, and not letting go…it's a little too tight…

'I remembered there is a way to the Core in this lab…we need to get there by ourselves, it seems…' G said, carefully looking around 'But I don't think the Queen will let go of your hand anytime soon…'

'Well, then, what should I do?' Aster counter back in his mind

'Nothing…just let it happen naturally…'

'And here I thought you are smarter than that…' Aster counter back with a sarcasm

'Do you need my help or NOT?' G said, annoyance in his voice

'Geez…don't be so serious, I'm just kidding…'

But G is silent…not saying a word…

Suddenly Toriel pulls him down, hiding behind a wall…just enough to avoid Undyne's gaze from near there…he was walking around with Sans…

"Stay silent, will you?" Toriel said softly…

The footsteps can be heard closer…closer…then it becomes more and more distant…

Seems like the fish is gone…

Toriel carefully looking around for Undyne, unintentionally lets go of Aster's hand…

'Now is your chance!' G said

'What do I do?' Aster said, a little panic…

'Try to concentrate your magic, thinking about the place you want to go…and don't lose concentrate…'

After a while, Toriel lets out a sign…

"Okay, she is-" Toriel suddenly stopped…Aster was nowhere to be seen…

Aster was long gone…

Aster finds himself surrounded by darkness, with G by his side…

"Wha-"

'Focus!' G said firmly, and Aster do as he said

Suddenly footsteps can be heard from behind him…

"What's that?" Aster asked…he feels the panic building up in him, losing his focus…

'No!' G said, and he feels like the emptiness of the void swallowing him…

He feels like drowning…he can't breathe…

But Aster reached out again…he is not made for giving up…

Light returns to him, and he finds himself lying on the green bricks of the lab…

Aster gasps for air, coughing…

That experience was…most disturbing...

Aster finds himself surrounded by darkness, with G by his side…

"Wha-"

'Focus!' G said firmly, and Aster do as he said

Suddenly a footstep can be heard from behind him…

"What's that?" Aster asked…he feels the panic building up in him, losing his focus…

'No!' G said, and Aster feels like the emptiness of the void is swallowing him…

He feels like drowning…he can't breathe…

But Aster reached out again…he is not made for giving up…

Light returns to him, and he finds himself lying on the green bricks of the lab…

Aster gasps for air, coughing…

This won't be the last time he felt that probably...and he is not looking forward to next time.

'Told you to be careful.' G just signed, shaking his head in disappointment…

"Wh-what was that…thing?" Aster asked, breathing heavily

'That's the Void…when we teleported, we have to go into the Void for a short time…you are lucky…it would have ripped you apart if you stay there a second longer…' G said, giving Aster a glance "That won't be a pretty sight to see..."

That sends a shiver up to Aster's spine…but he has more gut than that…

"Wait. If that's the Void, and my father, he knows how to teleport as well…if you are in there, well, Gaster, then won't it be easier for him to teleport in there and take yo-Gaster out?" Aster asked confusion filled his mind…

'That's a good question…but I afraid things are not as simple as that. You see, when Gaster, your grandfather, to be precise, fell into the Core, he was scattered across time and space…a part of him stuck in the Void…that part is separate from the Void, but as a memory, I have seen in there, the Void starts to consume…soon that part becomes a part of the Void and…' G takes a breath "It becomes the Void."

A feeling of eerie…it feels like the air was getting colder when G said that part…

'Anyway, answering to your question…your father probably have tried several times, and probably have found it impossible after almost getting killed.' G said, glancing away, shrugging 'I think we should be moving on…we wasted enough time.'

"Well, when you get all your memory back, you will have to explain it to me."

'I can ensure you that there is nothing you want to know, but yes, I believe I can let you know.' G said calmly

As they were walking toward the DT extractor direction, Aster suddenly heard footsteps behind him…

'Hide.' G said, then disappear into the shadow.

Aster quickly hides behind the table, which was covered with a conveniently shaped flask of unknown chemical…

The footsteps were getting louder, while Aster cowering behind the table, and soon she heard the talking…

"you know, undyne, i don't think there are any human here…well, none i knew of." Sans said it sounds so naturally that Aster kind of surprise when he heard it 'i promise there isn't anything fishy going on here.'

Aster almost laughed at the jokes…well, that's so ironic, even at a time like this. He could swear that he heard the feisty fished groaned.

"I swear Sans I wi-" Undyne suddenly stopped "Something is in here."

Aster medially holds his breath, while Undyne getting closer to the table, looking through the chemical flasks

'Right.' G said simply and Aster moved to the right, right in a blind spot…

Undyne was looking for a second while Sans standing behind, a sweat rolling down his skull, but later, Undyne back away…

"Only my imagination," Undyne said, signing

"jeez undyne, no wonder why you always look so worked up. you really need to find salmon else dealing with things around here."

"Not now Sans. But you are right…I think I should go…and take a rest." Undyne said, her voices now sound tired "I will deal with that piece of metal after I got my rest…sorry for bothering you, Sans, you can come back to your project."

Aster signed in relief when he heard the footsteps getting farther and farther…

Slowly, Aster stands up, watching the shape getting smaller.

"Tough luck," Aster said to himself, turning to leave but his hand accidentally got swept across a flask of chemical, and realizing it a little bit too late. The shattering noise of glasses hitting the ground is a little bit too big. Well, big enough for a certain fish to hear…

A spear immediately flying toward Aster, and he just barely dodged it, as a small part of his white hair fallen down to the ground.

'You are done for.' G's voices like echoing in his head, a hint of sarcasm in it…

Then several spears got summoned, all of them heading toward Aster. He swiftly dodged a handful of them, but one of them leave a scratch on his skin

*HP: 7/10

There are so many more surround him, which Aster knows that he can't dodge them all…when it was about to hit him, a wall of bones surround him, and saw his brother standing before him

"you okay there, kiddo?" Sans asked, eyes still looking

"Yeah…I think."

But not wasting any time, more and many more spears appearing in the air, on the ground and in several directions heading to them…Most of them are blocked by Sans, and some of them Aster was managed to dodge.

Suddenly, Undyne sprinted forward with a spear in her arm, separating the two of them…while keeping a handful of spears to accompany Sans.

As fast as lighting, Undyne uses her spear to attack Aster…he dodged them all, but it was getting quicker…and he was growing tired already.

'You won't last much longer'

'I know, G' Aster talks back in his mind in frustration

With only a moment slower, his body was met with a hard kick by Undyne, which made him rolling several meters away.

"Sorry, punk, but I need your soul," Undyne said simply, summoning a spear toward Aster…

But it never hits him…as it stopped an inch from his face…

The spears were surrounded by a purple aura, and snapped in half like it is just a wood branch…

Aster looks up, his darkly purple eyes emit an eerier aura…and soon was covered in purple magic.

She immediately got dragged across the ground, hitting it hard.

*Undyne

*HP: 1345/1500

'Aster stop!' G shouted, and Aster slowly came back to his sense

"Wha-"

'Just run!' G said, and Aster turned to run away…

"Not so fast, punk." Undyne summons a spear, aiming carefully at Aster.

But when she was about to fire it, a fireball meets her body and she got blown to the sides…

"NO ONE will touch my child." Toriel appears, with flame in her eyes, anger, furious…all of them

By the time Undyne looked back, Aster was already far gone…

Undyne slowly back to the door…but a glimpse of yellow was behind her…

With a buzzing sound, Undyne was paralyzed by the shock gun on Alphys's and finally end up falling to the ground, unconscious…

"You know we can't let her out of here, since she has known everything," Alphys said, looking down at Undyne sadly

* * *

Aster runs and runs until there is no sound of the fighting anymore…he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily

"What happened back there?" Aster asked while gasping for air

'You lost control…if it wasn't for me, that fish would probably long gone.'

"What? I thought that was a bad thing?" Confusion showed across Aster's face

Well, most people don't want who wants to kill them to live…

'Her death would solve nothing…and had it not been for her, you will never persuade your lazy father to take you to the Core.' G said, lying in the air like relaxing, and Aster actually feels a bit annoyed with it 'Do you have any food?'

"Y-yeah…I think so…" Aster said, searching in his pocket… "Oh…here it is." Aster takes out the cinnamon butterscotch pies

'Eat it, it should be healing your wound, since it is magic after all.' G said lazily, waving his hand

"I guess it is for this moment after all."

*You eat the Cinamon Butterscotch pie…it is delicious, and a taste of familiarity you can feel within it

*Your HP maxed out.

'Well, sooner or later you will use up all your luck, Aster.'

"Should we find the path you said, or will you waste your time scolding me?" Aster said defensively

Sure, Aster can admit that he is reckless, but he hated being scolded...must be a trait of his soul, or to be correct, someone's personality that he inherited.

Well, most of the blame is on him, though...

'Do you remember the strange machine? the path is near there if I remember correctly.' G said while looking at the ceiling like trying to remember something

"The strange machine? Yeah, I remembered. It is called...DT extractor, doesn't it?" Aster said, receiving a nod of approval from G

'Correct. You would find your way there, we should be finding something there.'

Aster quickly finds his way back to the machine, with some simple directions from G...

He wonders what is this machine for. Well...probably something isn't worth knowing.

"Okay, now what?" Aster asked while using his hand, examining the machine

'Now on the right side of the machine, there is a panel to insert password. The thing is...' G quite catch his head 'I don't know what the password was.'

"Seriously?" Aster groaned, but something idea suddenly grow in his head in his head

The panel has a selection of different fonts, there are six including Wingding, Comic Sans, Arial, Calibri, Forte, Georgia...

Those fonts...somehow...disturbingly can make out names...and one of them is his father's name

"Wait, what is my grandfather's full name, surely you must remember," Aster said...he has his suspicion that something might do with his name, since his father name is Sans, and his uncle is Papyrus

'Hm...let's see...Wingdings Gaster if I remember correctly' G said, and Aster immediately know

Aster quickly selects the Wingding font... as he remembered, there are different font in the computer up there in the surface world...what really bothers him is the origin of these fonts. It is somehow...make him shiver.

Gaster...the name must be the password...Aster has known some basics of font, hand point up, 2 fingers, drop of water, snowflake, hand point left, the sun...

Surprisingly, the password is correct, and a path down to the ground is opened

'Hm...impressive. Wonder why I didn't think of it earlier?' G said, but he seems a little regretful after saying it

"I know how smart I am," Aster said cockily, although Gaster only signed

'Let's just move on.'

* * *

Up there, Alphys was managed to trap Undyne in an electric handcuff, which connected directly to the wall, well, a very sturdy wall...

"Okay...now what should we do." The voice of the yellow lizard breaks the silence

"i will go find Aster...the three of you should be watching out for undyne...something tell me that those handcuff of your is not enough," Sans said, looking into the darkness of the lab

"I will go, too. Aster is my nephew, I think I should have some responsibility." Papyrus said, Sans was about to protest but... "I'm serious, Sans."

Well...Sans can't say no to that... besides, there is literary nothing can harm his brother in this lab, right?

"Then, I will be here with Alphys. Good luck, Sans." Toriel said

"i will, old lady. that kid my bones, after all."

"Then we should go immediately! Aster may be lost in this huge place in the meantime."

"yes, papyrus, let's go."

They looked everywhere...but there was no sign of Aster...only one place they haven't looked...

The DT extractor...

Sans and Papyrus makes their way to the DT extractor...but what meets their eyes is a path to the ground opened

"Wait...that path wasn't there before, right?" Papyrus asked, but Sans doesn't answer him...

Sans was frozen...he can't say a thing...he doesn't want to even think about it...

That's the path leading to the Core...only Sans and "he" know that...so why does it open now?

It makes him feel uneasy...what if their son already makes their place to it...what if he slipped and...

"Sans!" Papyrus's voice snaps Sans from his thought...

"we must go. now!" Sans said, quickly running down the path

"Wait for me, Sans!" Papyrus said while running behind him

* * *

The heat of the Core is somewhat uncomfortable. But the sight is pretty exciting...Aster can the magic linger in the air...

'It's the same that the Core stopped working...it provided magic for the entire Underground.' G said some familiar memory come back to him

"So that's why they are running out of food."

'And that's why they need your soul...that fish, to be specific. They need it to cross the barrier.'

"Anyway...where is the place we need to go?" Aster asked...where knowing too much is something he doesn't like himself, he just knows what he knows, and what he want to know

'We need to go deeper into the Core...I can sense when we get near.'

The structure is somewhat odd...and somehow feel unsafe...

Aster sometimes look at the lava below...it is very, very deep...but the heat is strong enough to reach up here

'Be careful...not a pretty thing if you fell down.' G quickly reminded him

It feels kind of disturbing walking on the path...and awful familiarity, probably of the fact that G is a part of Gaster...and this is the place he...well...let's not talk about it.

'We are getting near.' G's reminder put Aster up his guard...

A few step up, Aster can see the familiar blue star in the edge of the platform...

It seems pretty suspicious to say the least...

But he has to be brave...after all, nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

Aster takes a step closer, but that's when he heard G

'Wait!' G's voice seems terrified, which was opposite from his usual calm self

"What's wrong?" Aster looked back, finding G looking at him in panic

'We...we don't need to go Aster.'

* * *

Yeah I know, I hate myself for cliffhanger too

Sorry for being late...test and stuff. I was planning to make this longer, in case I get lazy or something gets in the way...again. But I guess that would be too quick...is this too slow?

This may be not the content you hope for, but it is all I got for now. (Told ya this story won't die)

Happy reading, and see you next time.


	13. Calm Before Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing cool down...and soon will heat up

**Chapter 10:** Calm before storm

'We don't need to, Aster.' G said in a low voice…there is something in it that Aster has never noticed…

Fear…

'I mean…we can always try to find another way, right? There must be an another way, surely.' G's eyes turn to desperate…

"G, what's wrong with you? This isn't like you!" Aster said...they come this far not to come back and…that's just unacceptable.

'I…I…justdsjuhvksddontwan-' G's word like crashing with each others…Aster can't make out any of it…

G is in a panic…he has never lose his cool…always so calm and…and-

Aster is completely unknown of what to do…but he knew that he won't let anyone make him do thing he hate…and he won't force anyone, either.

"G! Calm down!" Aster's word…it brings a little sense into G "I mean…it's okay to be scared…we can find another way, you don't need to push yourself." Aster signed lightly "It's not worth it…"

If you choose what you can do? Will your decision…out of fear?

G…he was scared…but…shouldn't be forever?

'I…don't know what should we do…' G said quietly 'The reason I was acting like that…do you remember the first time we were in the Void…' G looked at Aster, received a nod from him 'I could have received this memory form there…when that part of Gaster gets close…I…I have a flashback when I…'

"G, do you REALLY want to talk about this?" Aster asked…he doesn't like where this is going, and he is sure G doesn't, too…

'No…I could have saved us a lot of trouble…but I got scared…I almost got us killed that time and…' G takes a deep breath, closing his eyes 'I don't want to hide anymore…'

"Don't worry, G…we are doing this together…partner in crime, that's it!" Aster said…personally, G doesn't like it…but he will let it slip this time…

'Yeah…partner in crimes…' G said with a normal low voice…but he was glad for all he knows. 'Now let's not waste any more time…'

Aster looks at the blue star, taking a deep breath…and G? He is ready for any crazy thing that can happen.

With a confident step, Aster begins to get closer to the star. It's kind of…scary to walk when right below you is lava, but Aster knows what he is doing.

**Face your mistake…**

**Face your fear…**

_Face your…death…_

It wasn't easy…but Aster gathered his courage…

Taking a deep breath, Aster looks at G, who gave him a nod…

Aster touches the star, and the feeling of warmth washed through his body once more…

It wasn't scary….as them, both have learned to accept it…

And the memory flew back to them…but gentler than ever…

* * *

_The old lab appeared once more, but newer, and everything seemed cheerful enough…_

_Gaster wakes up at his table…he has never felt so tired, yet so excited…_

_His discovery was finally completed…if this worked, they will totally be able to control their fate…_

_But again, messing with time and space is risky…but there has to be someone to take the first step…_

_He has experienced some…anomaly since princess Chara fallen to the Underground…something to do with the so-called 'deja-vu'. Those moments were familiar, but only the moment with princess Chara._

_It was interesting…yet disturbing…_

_If his theory is correct, time and space are jumping, and if he has the determination to, he can…rewind time, changing history…or another way is to find a gateway…to connect time and space._

_Reality is hard to change…but this is most likely the best way. He can find the timeline where they have collected all seven human souls, return to the original world, and no children will be killed. Or furthermore, he can stop princess Chara's death, curing her 'disease'._

_He has tried with variation…certain value stands for differents alternative timeline…but none of them worked…either he has done something wrong or…_

_Something has happened that caused that timeline to be inaccessible…the reason is quite vague, as a RULE, but it is hard to think about a reason that doesn't relate to…_

_If those events HAVE to happen…like a scripted event…it's going to happen no matter what…_

_That doesn't matter…this is the last code he can try…and there is nothing wrong that can happen…_

_But what if he failed…what if this isn't…the first time?_

_Well, he has a plan for that. If there is a…something that happens to caused time jumping in his timeline…there must be a way to go farther than just deja-vu…_

_Ever since Chara was still alive, he has been searching for it…a kind of substance that is immune to time jumping, which is what made him sure about Chara's ability to control time by just her determination…_

_He called it the **anti-time** metal…yes, it was an 'uncreative' name, but it covered it all. And by the use of it, he made a box out of it, which can keep some certain things across time, unharmed._

_Now…the last possibility…the last entry of the code…he put it all in it…_

_"Sans?" Gaster quietly called out, and soon after that, the short skeleton appeared, as lazy as ever at his sides_

_"got another interesting result?" Sans asked, "come on, i'm all **bone-tired** about it."_

_Gaster groaned…it almost immediately killed off his mood…_

_"Please Sans…I'm serious." He said quietly, but get his point across as Sans stay in silence "Honestly…I don't know if I should said this but our next experiment…but Sans…I need you to promise me something…"_

_"g, you know I hate making promises…" Sans signed_

_"I know you do…but this is an important thing that I don't know if-"_

_"i promises to you…just say whatever in your mind, g."_

_"Promise me one thing, Sans." Gaster takes a deep breath…a conversation that will sure to make Sans remember, which ironically is…_

**_DON'T FORGET…_ **

* * *

Aster wakes up with a feeling of dizziness he has never felt before…

The memory wasn't as fatal as he thought, as they thought it would be…and yet it seems to get worse every time…

'Are you okay?' G asked him…but he can mostly make out his voice like mumbling…his mind is numb…but he gives G a quiet nod.

"aster!" Suddenly, a familiar voice called for him…his father has made it here, finally…

But now everything Aster sees is hazy…

"stay there, kiddo!" Sans said, and Aster listened to him, standing completely still…although his head is still spinning like hell.

Sans makes his way closer to Aster, by teleport a short distance, slowly getting close to his son…Sans finally get to right before Aster…

He reached out his hand for Aster…but unfortunately, his sudden contact makes Aster yelped in shock, and he ends up stumbling on his back, and falling off the edge with a look of horror in both his father and uncle.

Aster was falling down, as he felt the heat getting heavier and heavier…he was still numb…

Sans was frozen there in shock…this brings back memory he doesn't want to remember…and that clouded his mind enough and he can't do anything…he can't move…

'Use your magic, Aster!' G shouted, Aster can clearly hear it…but how?

He was going to die…he was going to…

But what is being stubborn like, when you can't show your tenacity against death?

"Help…me," Aster said quietly…he has a plan…

**He has to lose control…**

And he let it all out…not bothering to hide anymore…

There is no use in hiding, and he can face it…and he won't be alone…

Aster can feel his body filled with overwhelming magic…as his eyes brighten in darkly purple…

Magic filled the air, crashing into the magic in the Core…

The area around Aster filled with purple magic…and time seems to stop…

Papyrus saw this, and quickly runs to Sans's side…

"Sans!" He shouted while shaking Sans to bring him back to his sense…it seems to work as Sans stop being a statue for god know reason…

Sans was conscious of himself again, and immediately uses his magic on Aster, getting him farther from the lava…

Seems like the danger has gone past…except it hasn't…

From a blind spot, a spear suddenly flying at Sans…

Sans is using his magic on Aster, so he is completely vulnerable to the attack…if it hit him, he and Aster will die…

Sans has only one HP, and it will end up dusting him before he even knows it…and Papyrus doesn't have enough time to react…

But maybe we have forgotten about someone….haven't we?

As the spear was flying toward him, a bullet was shot and end up crashing at Undyne's spear, changing its direction…right unto Papyrus…

Undyne just stood there in shock…she doesn't mean it…

So as Frisk, because she didn't expect it to turn out this way…but at least no one dies…yet.

And Papyrus, despite kneeling down in pain, summon a blue attack to keep Undyne from moving…

Now the danger has REALLY gone by, and Sans was hugging his son tightly, as Frisk was looking at them…

Alphys comes soon after that, expression relief soon turn to a shock upon looking on Papyrus, is having a quite nasty wound…

"Papyrus! You need medical attention, RIGHT now."

* * *

Well, after some moment of explaining and solving some problems clearly everyone is having…

Undyne seems to be uncooperative at first, but after showing her the human soul…Undyne calmed down…and of course, not only that.

Eventually, Undyne felt bad…and it doesn't take long for her to say apologizes…but obviously, you can't easily forgive someone who tried to kill you and your kid…and not to mention all the problems from her decision…

Even Papyrus can't welcome Undyne with an open arm…who knows what could have happened if that spear hit Sans…he could have lost both his nephew and brother…

For now…all of them need some time alone…

Well, that is the best they can do…

* * *

As Alphys was taking care of Papyrus's wound…and Sans was next to her, thinking deeply in his thought…

"Papyrus was lucky…the wound was not fatal, and he will be fine after no time…" Alphys said quietly but received no response from Sans

"Sans?" Alphys called out again, getting Sans's attention this time…

"oh? sorry al, i got zoned out for a bit…" He admitted, signing at little

"It's okay…I want to let you know that Papyrus is okay now…" Alphys said, studying Sans's expression carefully

"Hey, Sans?" Alphys whisper quietly to Sans "Where is Frisk?"

"I…I haven't seen her…" Sans said, since she was explaining to them about the human soul, she was gone…to be honest, he kinda expect her to find him down here before anything else…but it seems like it is not the case…

"You should find her, Sans…those events have affected her, too, more or less…and you guy should be catching up," Alphys suggested while writing something in her notebooks, mostly entry for day to come

"I will find her, Al, don't worry," Sans said, and with a flash, he is gone…

"You will realize those times will affect you more than you thought…" Alphys signed "If the doctor was managed to see him…he would no doubt be proud…"

* * *

Frisk was sitting alone in a room in a lab, thinking about those events that have happened lately…she can't believe there are so many things that can happen…

Well, to think of it, there have been a lot of choices she has to make these days, and there is no balance solution in sight…

She starts to think that…maybe…just maybe…all of those events are partly her fault…

Maybe yes, but she did what she has to…or at least what she thought she has to…

Again, the thought of what if she had stayed…how much it could have changed the Underground…

They could find a way to the surface, she won't have to face all that willy nilly up there, Aster would have had a dad, a happy childhood, and everything seems happy if you first think about it…

If only she knew about other timelines…

Now great, everything is great, dust-covered the RUIN and Snowdin, and Flowey is probably going to have a come-back…maybe MERCY is a mistake sometimes…

It's like everything is pointing faulty at her…and she started to accept that fact…

'It's not your fault, you know…' Chara whisper quietly to her, and she closes her eyes, letting out a tired sign

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door…

"can i come in?" Come to a familiar voice…she can realize that lazy bones anywhere.

"Sans?" Frisk said while softly open the door…

And when she saw the first sight of Sans, she was pulled into a tight hug by him…

"i missed you, frisk." Sans said…and Frisk can't help the tear falling from her eyes…

She has missed him as well…but now…she finds it hard to face him…

After all these years…hoping to meet him again everyday…and now, she is afraid of it...

"I…" Frisk opens her mouth, but can't find anything to say…as the awkward silence filled the room…

"I'm sorry…" She finally managed to say two words…

"what are you apologizing for?" Sans said, expression confused

"I have always been a mess, haven't I? I left you alone down this hole for 5 years, and now, when I come back, I almost ruined everything." Frisk said, her voice is cracked, almost like she is sobbing

"hey, hey, frisk. calm down. everything is fine, isn't it?" Sans said in his punny tone, trying to cheer Frisk up

"No, Sans. It is not. What if that spear killed Papyrus?" She said, questioning him…

Well, if that really happens then…uh…

"it didn't…" Sans said bluntly…everyone is safe now, that's all about it…

"Then? Shouldn't I feel bad about it?" Frisk doesn't seem to drop the topic…

She is always like that…taking all the blame on herself…

"you have to do what's best…" Sans said gently, caressing her hair

"I…" Frisk opens her mouth…but no word comes out…

"i know papyrus is my brother…but I would choose the same if I were you. choices are not always easy…i know that…" Sans isn't good at being diplomatic, but he did what he could…

"Aren't you suppose to be angry at me?" Frisk asked quietly, smiling a little, but sadly

Well, that seems to work…

"i could never be angry at you…" Sans said, reassuringly

"Sans…I am no longer the Frisk you knew…I have…changed," Frisk said, noticing Sans's surprised expression. After a moment of hesitant, Frisk then shows her soul in front of Sans…Sans was surprised to see the LOVE Frisk have gotten, as he was silent for a moment, but he shakes his head lightly, chuckling

It was Frisk's turn to be surprised…

"aster told me about what happened on the surface…you did what you have to…" Sans said, then he changes his expression, into a cheerful one "i know the underground isn't in the best shape, but we can have a **sansational** time down here." He said, giving Frisk a wink

"No Sans…" Frisk groaned in annoyance…

"get tired of this bag of bones already?" He said, almost like pleading

"Please, Sans…"

"come on, i miss ya, frisky." Sans said teasingly

'Hey, you two! Alphys is calling everyone to plan for what to come. Come quickly!' Toriel's voice echo into the room and Sans sign lightly…what a mood killer…

"Guess you fail after all…" Frisk said sarcastically

"don't worry, frisk…we will be down here for a while…" Sans said with a grin, and Frisk respond with a nervous smile "now, let's not keep everyone waiting…"

* * *

Now everyone is standing in the room…their gaze on each other may not be all friendly, but they have to do what's best…

"I hate to break it all to you but…" Alphys takes a deep breath "The attacker that results in the death of many monsters…is a monster. That flower attacks the evacuating people in Waterfall…some managed to get away but the others…I'm afraid not…"

"THAT LITTLE-"

"Calm down, Undyne…we can do nothing about it now, most of the survivors have made it to the safe zone…now we must find a solution to the barrier problems," Alphys said, and Undyne sign…

"It's fine, Alphys…" Undyne said quietly "Okay…now we have the six human souls…we could take one, cross the barrier, and take one more…"

"That would seem like the solution but…" Alphys seems to stop her bit, but the gaze is firm "I don't think anyone could withstand the determination…we don't know about the effect it could have. The royal family, prince Asriel, to be precise, can withstand the determination…they have the strongest magic, but others…I don't think they can…"

"What would happen to them?" Toriel asked

"The soul could refuse to lend them their power, or worse…they melt…" Alphys looked away into the depth of the lab "That is our last resort if it ever comes to that…"

"Things on the surface isn't the best, either…many people have gone insane…and I don't think we can have a rest up there."

So…what solution can they have?

"How about the girl that comes with y-" Undyne said, but was cut off by Alphys

"No…she is unsuitable. To break the barrier, we need 7 trait: Patience, Bravery, Justice, Peservance, Kindness, Intergity and…Determination. These are the trait that created the barrier. Her friend has the soul of Dedication…"

"I hate to say it…but…" Frisk takes a deep breath "I am a determination soul and-"

"hell no, frisk." Sans said firmly

"Maybe we can search for another way…but if none of them work…" Frisk said sadly

"no. there must be another way…" Sans protest

"Wait…your kid, he is a hybrid, isn't he? Does that mean he can cross the barrier?" Undyne asked

Silence filled the room…it's a kind of thing no one expect…

"Theoretically, yes…but he is five years old…" Alphys points out before anyone said anything "It seems like even with the human souls, our project seems like the best shot for now…"

With they still speaking, Aster was standing behind the wall, having heard all the conversation…

'So…what should we do now?' G quietly asked 'You have already caused a ruckus since last time…'

"We know where the clue is, right? Maybe we should be activating the machine down the lab…" Aster suggested

'Are you sure…I don't want to make a mistake again…we can't fully rely on our memory at those moments…' G points out, but Aster just shrugged it off

"Hey, if we let dad know, he…well, I'm pretty sure he won't believe me, and now even Mom is here…it's now or never," Aster said

'Your tenacity will be your end, Aster.' G signs tiredly

"Quit the sarcasm already…let's get to business," Aster said, and G shakes his head quietly

'Whatever you say…just don't say I didn't warn you…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, heyyyyy…I'm here again, I guess.
> 
> I was…well, I admit it, mostly I was lazy. Maybe I was updating late, but I kind of promise a friend that this story won't die. Just hope I'm determined enough to keep it.
> 
> Hey, I don't know if I'm should be asking, but I need some good fanfiction to keep me motivated, too. If you know any good Frans fanfiction, or simply Frisk (angst) fanfiction, can you kindly recommend me? That would have a lot.
> 
> See you all next time! And hope it will be soon!


End file.
